A Warning from the Future
by D. Page Robin
Summary: Between their 5th and 6th years, Harry and Hermione meet someone who will change the course of their lives and ultimately help finish Voldemort. Alternate. Adventure/Family/ Romance. Harry/Hermione. Neville/Luna. OC/OC Others
1. Chapter 1

**A Warning from the Future**

Between their 5th and 6th years, Harry and Hermione meet someone who will change the course of their lives and ultimately help finish Voldemort. Alternate. Adventure/Family/ Romance. Harry&Hermione. Neville&Luna. OC&OC

**A/N: You may recognize this chapter as an edited version of ****randompandattack****'s one-shot of the same title. I was taken by this story and asked for permission to turn it into a multi-chapter story. So, this is a the beginning of that story. I hope you'll enjoy. **

**Chapter One: Rose Weasley**

Privet Drive was empty when she arrived so nobody noticed her. They were all in their houses or somewhere much cooler, on a hot, muggy July 14th late morning. She seemed to appear out of nowhere carrying a gym bag in one hand and what appeared to be a pocket watch in the other.

The girl's outfit spoke of poverty or at least a hard life. She wore a pair of blue jean overalls with various holes in them and a white t-shirt underneath that. Her shoes were worn and her brownish red hair was frizzy. She was tall for her age and a bit gangly. And despite a missing tooth in her top row she had a pretty smile.

Not that she was smiling now. No, she looked nervous and was looking both ways suspiciously. Mentally deciding where to go next she headed left down Privet Drive past a few houses. Her pace slowed a bit as she tried to appear inconspicuous to the locals.

She soon arrived in front of a house that belonged to the Dursleys. The house reeked of conformity as it matched the ones on either end to a T. The only thing that stood out would've been the bespectacled teenage male digging through the garden pulling weeds. He was sweating and cursing in old clothes much too big for someone his size. A drop of sweat fell onto the glasses and as he tried to wipe it off he only managed to get a glob of dirt on it instead. Cursing quietly he wiped his hands on his pants.

"Excuse me."

Though the voice hadn't been very loud at all (quite quiet in fact) the boy was still startled. Turning around, he saw this suspicious girl standing in front of his relatives' house. He had never seen her around Privet Drive or the surrounding area and wondered briefly whether she had moved in when he had been at school.

"Oh hello." He got to his feet. "Can I help you?"

"That depends. Are you Harry Potter?"

"Well yeah." Harry Potter answered. A feeling of slight confusion ran through his mind as to why any Muggle would be looking for him rather than his uncle or cousin.

"That's good." Her thin lips moved up to an almost smile for a moment. "You do look familiar."

"Were you looking for me?"

The girl nodded. "I need to talk to you about something important. Is that okay?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess so. What is it?"

Her eyes darted left and then right before focusing back on him. "I…I can't tell you here. Do you think we could go inside?"

Harry hesitated at this. Normally the answer would be an outright no. Not that he was rude but it was his relatives' house and they liked him as much as rock n roll. With them home it would've been impossible and he instead might've suggested somewhere else. However right now his relatives had gone out for the afternoon and for dinner and wouldn't be back for a few hours.

"I…guess so. " He answered after a few seconds. "As long as it doesn't take too long."

"Thank you." The girl said. Harry walked over to the door and let her in. He looked at the clock to see it was 11:45 and he still had plenty of time.

"Let's go up to my room." He said as they walked toward the stairs. "I'd offer you something to drink in the kitchen instead but my relatives would punish me severely if they found out."

The girl said nothing just followed him upstairs. She looked around briefly, but mostly kept her attention on Harry. They reached his room and walked in. Though the room was clean there wasn't much room to sit.

"You can sit on my bed if you want." Harry offered.

"No, I think you should. You'll need to be sitting down when you hear what it is I have to say."

Harry didn't object but sat down on his creaky bed. The girl just stood there swinging her arms back and forth nervously. "So who are you exactly?" Harry asked.

"My name is Rose Weasley, and I'm from the future."

Harry blinked. "Is this a joke?"

"I'm very serious Harry. I'm a magical, like you." She then reached into the right pocket of her overalls and pulled out a wand.

"Oh hey, you are." He said surprised. "You should've said that first. But what do you mean you're from the future? I thought Time Turners only went a few hours either way. And did you say you were a Weasley?"

"I'm from over twenty years in the future where the Unspeakables managed to create a Time Turner a hundred times as powerful as the normal one. However because of certain side effects and the danger level it was kept locked up."

"Then why do you have it?" Harry asked.

"Well I…" Rose looked embarrassed. "I stole it."

"…Maybe we should back up." Harry suggested. "Let's pretend for a minute that I believe your story. Why did you go back in time to talk to me?"

"I came back to warn you Harry." She sounded gravely serious. "Something horrible is going to happen that might seem small but it will end up ruining your whole life."

"What is it?" Harry asked. "Is it Voldemort? Does he…kill me?"

Rose shook her head. "No Harry, you manage to kill Voldemort."

"I do?" Harry asked incredulous. "Okay now I'm really confused. Is there some other Dark Lord I'm going to run into? Is it Malfoy?"

"It's not a Dark Lord." She said putting her hands on his shoulders to keep him from jumping to anymore conclusions. "It's not one of your enemies but one of your allies you have to worry about."

"You're saying…one of my friends is going to betray me?"

"It's not that simple. Harry…I know about the girl you love."

"L-Love?" He stuttered. "What do you mean?"

"You love a girl right now." Rose explained. "And secretly she loves you back. But you're both too nervous to tell the other. Then you're bewitched to love someone else and you both spend the rest of your lives miserable. Sounds pretty horrible right?"

"I'm not sure if I should be surprised or angry." Harry said and despite what he said he looked rather pissed. "This is…this is stupid. I'd have to be an idiot to believe you."

"But it's true!" Rose cried out.

"Then prove it!" Harry yelled back. "What's the name of the girl I love? You should at least be able to tell me that."

"Hermione Granger." She whispered. Harry opened his mouth then shut it.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"I come from a future I know shouldn't exist." She answered. "My name is Rose Weasley and my parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

It was like a slap to Harry's face. The figurative bomb just exploded in his face from a sentence that was stranger than fiction. It was so ridiculous Harry momentarily believed her. Questions ran through his mind but he only said one word. "Explain."

Rose sighed. "I'm glad you're willing to listen to me seriously now. Let me tell you my story. In the future I come from, you Harry Potter managed to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort when you were seventeen at the end of what would have been your seventh year had you gone to Hogwarts."

"You, Hermione and Ron all lived through the war though many others died. A few years later you married Ginny Weasley and Hermione married Ron."

"Wait wait!" Harry interrupted. "How did that happen? I could never imagine Hermione ever liking Ron. And I've rarely seen Ginny as anything more than a little sister. I mean I've only had like three conversations with the girl. And after last year, when they seemed to buy the Ministry line, romance and marriage is a big pill to swallow."

"I have to back up for that." Rose paused. "When you and Hermione were in sixth year you were both fed love potions in order for you to fall in love with Ginny and Hermione with Ron. They worked and in my time, you both were fed them for years afterward."

"But who would do that?" Harry asked.

"It was my grandmother Molly Weasley. She wanted both of you to be part of her family but knew neither of you were attracted to her children. After telling her daughter a story about how she used a love potion on her husband she convinced Ginny to give you one and that eventually you'd really fall in love with her. This of course was a lie but after doing it for years she had no choice but to continue."

"Ron on the other hand was much easier to convince. She merely explained that the love potion would get Hermione to want him and he was sold. Convinced he was finally getting something you weren't and that it was on his mother's orders he fed it to Hermione guilt free."

"That's…horrible." Harry said looking disgusted. "I knew Ron made mistakes but I never thought…"

"Let me get back to my story." Rose said patting Harry on the back. "I was born along with my brother Hugo and we lived with our parents. We never had any money because Ron felt as the man of the house only he could have a job and rarely allowed Hermione to do anything. Unfortunately he couldn't keep one for very long so we would occasionally live with his mom until he got some money."

"I…hated my life." She stated plainly. "My mother was broken and defeated. My father never paid any attention to us unless he was drunk. And then it was just to beat me. School wasn't much better. Everyone treated me differently because of who I was so I didn't have any friends. In other words I hated my life. The only thing I ever remember liking were the stories my mother used to tell me about her youth. The only time she ever looked happy was when she told those stories. Reading between the lines, I figured out she was in love with you until her sixth year when suddenly her feelings changed. For some reason she fell in love with my father. I put two and two together and it wasn't hard to realize she'd been fed love potions. After a little investigation I found proof.

"I was absolutely disgusted with my own family," she spat out. "After that I no longer wished to be called a Weasley. I decided to go back in time and try to help you Harry. I want to make sure those things don't come to pass this time around."

"I…I don't know what to say." Harry was glad he was sitting down. Taking all that in was just blowing his mind. "I've had some big surprises in my life but this…this is just ridiculous. The only thing I can even compare is when I learned I was a wizard."

"It's going to be okay Harry," Rose said reassuringly. "Now that I'm here we can prevent that future from ever happening."

"But if we change the future…won't you cease to exist?" Harry asked. "After all if Ron and Hermione don't get together you won't ever be born."

Rose gave a faint smile. "Actually I'll be fine because I'm not from this timeline. By telling you this I've already changed the future and created an alternate timeline that diverges from the original. This way no matter what happens to this timeline it won't affect my existence here and now."

The boy who lived nodded slowly. "Well I guess that's one less thing to worry about. But Rose, it's already the summer before my sixth year. What if it's too late? What if they already got to Hermione?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't go back farther Harry but this was the best I could do." Rose apologized. "But it shouldn't be too late. Has mum gone to the Weasley's yet?"

"No but…she's going tomorrow! She was told it was for her safety and she'd see me after my birthday at Headquarters!" Harry said looking worried. "We have to stop her!" Suddenly standing up, he moved over to his bedroom door, but as he grabbed the door handle he stopped. "But how am I going to get there? I'm supposed to stay at Privet Drive for now."

"Harry, what's more important? Saving Hermione or doing what Dumbledore wants? My mom told me about how much he lied to you. Are you so sure he has your best interests at heart?"

Harry took a deep breath and released. "You're right Rose; this is too important to worry about breaking a few rules. As for how to get to Hermione's place, well I've got a great idea."

The girl from the future grinned. "I'm listening."

**-WftF-**

A few minutes later Harry had packed all of his stuff up and brought it outside. He called the Knight Bus and got on with Rose. She had been on it before in her own time so she was used to the extreme speeds and the quick stops. Hermione had told Harry where she lived in a letter so he knew where to find her. After waiting for a few other stops the Knight Bus pulled up right in front of the bookworm's house.

Harry and Rose quickly got off the bus and looked around. It was a normal enough neighborhood, but unlike Privet Drive not all the houses looked exactly the same. They walked up to the front door and rang the bell. A minute later Hermione herself opened the door to see her best friend standing on her doorstep.

"Harry!" She practically leapt into his arms. So happy and surprised to see him she couldn't help but give him one of her big hugs. Holding the hug much longer than normal for a friendly hug she finally let go and looked him in the eye. "Harry, what are you doing here?" She then noticed Rose standing a few feet behind him. "And who is that?"

"It's nice to see you too Hermione," he smiles. "This is my uhh…friend…Rose. Do you mind if we come inside? Are your parents home?"

She shook her head. "No, they went out to the movies. Then we are having a goodbye dinner for the summer." Hermione's gaze wandered between the two suspiciously. "Is everything alright Harry?"

"It's complicated." He answered. "I'll explain but can we go inside first?"

"Of course." She turned around and led them both inside. Hermione's house was nice and orderly, but not overly clean like the Dursley's. She directed them both to a couch while she sat on a chair across from them.

There was a moment of silence and Harry realized they were both waiting for him to say something. "Thanks for letting us in Hermione. It would've been a really weird conversation to have outside."

"It's no problem Harry," Hermione shrugged him off while looking at Rose. The girl with brownish red hair seemed slightly familiar to her for some reason.

Harry noticed where his friend's gaze was and thought he might as well get it over with. "Hermione this is Rose," he introduced her.

Hermione held out her hand to shake. "It's nice to meet you."

"We've met before actually," Rose said, shaking her mother's hand.

"We have?" The bookworm racked her brain trying to remember.

"Well…not yet." Rose smiled. She couldn't stop staring at the young version of her mother and how different she was.

"Maybe you should explain?" Harry suggested before the conversation got any weirder.

"Me?" Rose frowned. "It would be too weird for me to explain it to my own—I mean to her. Can't you?"

Harry sighed. "…fine. Hermione this is Rose, and she's your daughter from the future." Hermione wore a look of confusion from that point on in the conversation and it didn't go away. Harry did his best to explain what Rose had told him and occasionally she would correct him or add something he forgot.

After he finished explaining Hermione looked incredulous. "Harry, do you really believe her? This whole thing sounds ridiculous."

"I agree Hermione, but at the same time it sounds too weird not to be true. Also," he then looked slightly embarrassed. "She told me some things that made me believe her."

"Like what?"

He shrugged and looked away. "I…can't tell you."

Rose looked at him. "You're going to have to tell her sometime if you want to stop my timeline from happening. But it's okay because I knew my mum wouldn't be so easy to convince. So I'll convince you. Mum, would get me paper and a pen please?" once she had them, she wrote down her mother's feelings for Harry and the exact moment when she realized them. Something only she would ever know.

When Hermione read what she wrote she let out a gasp. "How could you know that?"

"Because you told me three years ago," Rose answered. "Well three years in my time."

She bit her lip. "This is all so strange…"

Harry stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione it's going to be okay. Together we're going to make sure this doesn't happen. I promise."

Hermione reached her hand up and held Harry's. Then she turned to Rose. "Can you tell me more about our sixth year? When exactly do we drink the love potion? And how does it affect us?"

"I can't tell you exactly when you were given it because your older self never knew. But you did think it was near the end of the summer when you were with the Weasleys," Rose told her. "I can tell you how it affected you though because you acted drastically different, mum."

"I did—I mean I do?"

Rose nodded. "I believe you may have been given more than just a love potion. While Harry's forced him to fall in love with my aunt Ginny, that was it. You on the other hand started distancing yourself from Harry. You got mad at him for reading a book and cheated in Quidditch just to help Ron."

"What? That's ridiculous!" Hermione said not believing a word.

"You get mad at Ron when he gets a girlfriend," Rose continues. "But you take all your anger out on Harry. You become so desperate to get Ron's attention you go on a date with a git almost as bad as Malfoy just to make him jealous."

"What do you take me for?" Hermione yelled getting red in the face. "I am not that shallow! And I would never hurt Harry like that!"

"Hermione calm down!" Harry said.

"No Harry!" She looked over at him. "This is serious!"

"I know, but you're hurting me!"

Hermione looked down to see she was squeezing Harry's hand as hard as she could. She immediately let go. "Oh I'm so sorry Harry!"

"It's okay," he said, rubbing his red hand. "But I think now we both understand how serious this is."

Hermione took a deep breath and then went over to Rose and gave her a hug. Rose looked surprised but then hugged her back. "I am so sorry you had to live like that," she told the girl who would've been her daughter. "And I want to thank you for giving up your life just to try to save ours."

"It was worth it," Rose said as tears started to leak out of her eyes. "Just to see you like this mum and to hug you."

Hermione let go of Rose and turned to Harry. "So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to do whatever we can to avoid the Weasleys and make sure they can't control us. And then we're going to take down Voldemort on our own terms." He turned to the girl from the future. "And Rose here is going to help us every step along the way."

Rose nodded. "I'd be honored to!"

Hermione turned to her. "You can go by Rose Granger from now on if you don't mind."

"Really?" Rose asked excitedly. "I'd love that."

"Hermione…there's one more thing…" Harry blushed as stared intently at his feet.

The bookworm suddenly felt nervous. "What is it Harry?"

"It's about why the Weasleys would go to the extreme of giving us love potions in the first place." He gulped. "It's not just because they wanted to be sure we'd fall in love with Ron and Ginny. It's because they knew about…us."

"Us?" Hermione asked nervously.

Harry nodded. "Our feelings for each other. Hermione the truth is I'm—I'm in love with you!"

Hermione let out a gasp. "R-Really Harry?"

"It's true. I have been for a while now. I only wish I had told you sooner."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him. "I love you too, but I didn't think you'd be interested in a bookworm like me."

"I love that you're a bookworm," he told her. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Harry," Hermione looked at him embarrassed. "There's something I've wanted to do for a long time now. Do you think I could?" Harry nodded. She brought her face up to his and suddenly kissed him full force on the lips. The kiss was warm and pleasurable and Harry soon found himself kissing her back with equal enthusiasm.

Rose stood in the background looking happy for the new couple. A minute later the kiss ended so they could both get some air. "That was bloody brilliant!" Harry declared.

Rose coughed slightly into her hand. "I don't mean to interrupt, but don't we have a lot to do still?"

"That's right." Hermione nodded. "You must've gotten your brains from me, Rose."

"Thanks mum."

"You probably shouldn't call me mum in public or in front of my parents," Hermione suggested. "Just call me Hermione. We are the same age after all."

"All right…Hermione."

**A/N: Thanks go to texan-muggle for being my beta for this story.**

**Posted: 10/00/2014**

**Words: 3780**


	2. Meeting the (Grand)Parents

**A Warning from the Future**

Between their 5th and 6th years, Harry and Hermione meet someone who will change the course of their lives and ultimately help finish Voldemort. Alternate. Adventure/Family/ Romance. Harry&Hermione. Neville&Luna. OC&OC

**Chapter 2: Meeting the (Grand)Parents**

After Rose's revelations that led to Harry and Hermione's confessions of their feelings towards each other, the three sat on the sitting room divan, Hermione snuggled into Harry's side and Rose snuggled into Hermione's other side. From time to time, they spoke to each other, just bits and pieces, not even a true conversation. But they found that more than that wasn't needed. Already the three of them shared the rapport that Harry and Hermione had often experienced.

"Harry love, when did you first know?"

"I'd like to say that it was when you came in and asked me if I had seen a toad, but I'd never known what love is, thanks to the Dursleys. I know that I knew you were different and special to me after the troll. I knew what I felt towards you was love when I saw you at the Yule Ball. You?"

"Rose could tell you, but it was the end of Third Year, when we'd turned back the clock. We were across the Lake from our earlier selves and you had just tried to save us and Sirius and failed. My heart went out to you then. And then you cast that perfect Patronus next to me and saved us all. I knew then and know now it would be you forever for me. If only I had had the courage to tell you..."

"Lucky for you that Rose Molly Weasley is on the job!"

"Thank you, from the bottom of both our hearts, Rose. Holy Cricket! I just sussed it out, I'm your uncle!"

"Yes, Uncle Harry." For a moment or three, Rose giggled uncontrollably. The other two thought she sounded the happiest since they'd met and their hearts went out to her again. "You are indeed my uncle and my favorite uncle at that. You always were, long before I started figuring things out about you and mum. I could tolerate my Weasley uncles, but I always loved you."

"Rosie, I hope soon that I can return that love. I feel that's beginning even now."

"Uncle Harry, 'Rosie' was always your pet name for me. Dad for some reason didn't like it, but mum did."

"'Mione" said Harry, suddenly concerned. "When do you expect your parents home and what are their plans?"

Hermione bolted from the divan. "Oh dear, they should be home by 6:00, in an hour! We're

going to my favorite Italian restaurant at 7:00."

Harry and Rose hugged her reassuringly. "Love, you will be going away, just not to the Burrow. But Rose and I will need decent clothes. Forgive me darling, but I see no other way. Dobby!"

With a barely audible 'pop', the House Elf appeared in the sitting room. "Harry Potter! Can I help the great Harry Potter, his Grangy, and..."

"First things first Dobby. This young lady's name is Rose Granger. Please call her by that name only. Next, I have a question for you. Is there anything I could do that would make you happy?" Hermione saw where this would lead and was clearing her throat, but Harry cut her off. "Sweetheart, later please. Dobby?"

The Elf looked at the ground and blushed. "Since the great Harry Potter freed Dobby from the Bad Master, Dobby has wished Harry Potter bind Dobby to him. But Dobby is too unworthy for a Wizard like Harry Potter to notice..."

"Never in life should you ever think you are unworthy of me, Dobby. I would be honored to have you as part of my family, if you agree, but listen. First, you will NEVER punish yourself! If you think you have made a mistake, talk to me. Second, you will accept from me a wage of 1 Galleon a week, and two days free a month without argument. Third, you will take some of my money and buy everything you need to make a uniform, befitting the House of Potter, in which you are a full member. Lastly, Hermione Granger and Rose Granger are my family and belong to House Potter. You shall obey their requests just like you would mine. Do you agree?"

Tears running down his cheeks, Dobby managed to say, "I agree, Harry Potter."

"Then I, Harry Potter, last of the House of Potter, Lord Potter accept you Dobby as my Elf, my friend and as a member of House Potter."

With that, a great flash of blue light illumined the sitting room. Both witches gasped as they saw Dobby grow in stature from just under Harry's knee to midway between his knee and hip, becoming strong and muscular.

Dobby bowed. "How may I serve you, Lord Potter?"

"First, call me Harry. We're family now. Please go to Gringotts and ask to see the Potter estate manager. Explain who you are and make an appointment for 7:00 am, or later if that is too early, but it should be early. Make sure we can go directly to a private office, not stay in the lobby. Next, get a wallet and £1,000 from my vault. Then use additional funds from my vault and buy a nice, dressy non-magical outfit for me and one for Rose, shoes and all. Also buy each a week's worth of good quality non-magical casual clothes for us too.

"When you've returned, you must protect us while we are out. Also, if you can, make this house invisible and unfindable to Wizards and Witches. Thanks, Dobby."

As Dobby bowed (Harry though he'd have to work on that later) and left, Harry turned towards his two witches and started answering their unspoken questions. "Rosie, we were very lucky this afternoon. 'Dung' Fletcher must have been on duty, so we didn't have to evade any of the Order. They will come after me and want to control me, like last year." He saw Hermione nod at the memories they shared from last year. "If things stand like they did, I'd have been collected after my birthday, but if they don't know I'm gone yet, they will soon. That's why the protection for us and this house."

The others nodded their heads, but Hermione looked both impressed and confused. "Harry, that is very well thought out, in fact the most thoughtful you've ever been around me. What has changed?"

"I don't know. I feel like my brain is working on a level it's never reached before. It makes sense though. After all, some call you the Lily Potter of this generation." Hermione blushed scarlet. "My dad must have been no slouch either, if she fell in love with him. I don't know why the change now, but I like it, and have to credit it to my wonderful niece!" With that, he enfolded Rose in a big hug and kissed her cheek.

Just then, Dobby returned with the clothing. "Thanks Dobby. Please hide yourself and watch over us." We need to get dressed, and Rose and I need showers."

"Dobby, please bring Rose's things to my room and Harry's things to the guest bedroom." Hermione looked at her daughter and her love. "Rose will shower in my bathroom and Harry, you use the shower in the guest bedroom. It's fully stocked, use what you need."

Harry and Rose followed Hermione's instructions. Soon the three teens were back in the sitting room, refreshed and properly dressed. After inspecting each other with approval (Harry found himself particularly enthralled by Hermione's form-fitting silver sheath, with 4 centimeter silver heels and matching ear rings and necklace), they returned to the divan and planned the conversation with Hermione's parents.

"Harry, Rosie, I'll have to take the lead on this, but you will have to add in things," Hermione.

"Love, I agree, but we need to know. How open have you been with them about our adventures at school?"

"Dearest, they know everything, and believe me, it has been at times a struggle to talk them into letting me go back. They also know how I feel about you. I think that has been decisive for them, more than once."

Harry's regard towards her grew soft and he gently kissed her. "I think that makes things pretty easy. Just be ready to follow my lead and support me. Rose, have your wand ready to show to them, but I can handle this. Trust me. By the way, we've an appointment tomorrow at 7:00 at Gringotts."

He received nods, and a moment later, the door opened and Hermione's parents entered, looking with considerable surprise at three young people where they expected one.

**-WftF-**

Emerson and Danielle Granger looked askance at their daughter holding hands with the young man they knew she loved. While they had accepted the existence and depth of Hermione's feelings, they had always had grave doubts about his feelings toward her, even wondering if he saw her as more than a schoolmate or friend.

They could see their daughter looking vastly uncomfortable, glancing at Harry, seemingly gaining courage from him and then looking at them. "Mum, dad, you've met Harry before. I wish to introduce you to Rose. Mum, dad, this is Rose Granger. She is related to us. Rose, this is my mum and dad, Danielle and Emerson Granger"

Dani and Em look with astonishment and more than a bit of suspicion at the other teen girl, noticing that she did have more than a bit of the 'Granger look' to her, along with a resemblance to someone they had met, but could not place a finger upon right then. For her part, the girl looked both hopeful and a bit fearful. "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I am glad to meet you. I know that you have a lot of questions for me, for us. We'll answer them all, as long as it takes to answer them, but it is so very strange and we're in danger and..." here her voice petered out and both she and Hermione looked imploringly to Harry for help.

Harry looked at The Grangers, hugged their daughter and kissed her cheek, hugged the other girl and murmured to them, "It's all right," then turned to them. They saw a Harry with much more assurance and poise than they expected.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, we have a lot to tell you and all will seem incredible, even crackers. I'd love to swear to you an oath on my magic and life that what we'll tell you is true, but tonight that would put us all in danger. We will go where we can swear that oath safely tomorrow, but for now please trust us. First, would you call the restaurant and ask them to change your seating to five? If there is a problem, tell them that a relative and Lord Potter came unexpectedly?" While they waited, Em called and changed the seating and returned.

Harry continued. "Thank you. I hate my fame, but I guess I have to use it this time. In the fewest words, Rose warned both of us this afternoon that people we trust are planning to abuse us and manipulate us. When Hermione goes to the Burrow tomorrow, they will feed her love potions so she will marry Ron in a few years and potions to destroy her friendship with me. When they 'rescue' me from my Privet Drive prison, they will feed me love potions so I will marry Ginny Weasley. They intend to give us these potions for the rest of our lives."

Both Granger parents began loudly denouncing the Weasleys and Harry had to interrupt them. "Please, this is very hard. It isn't just them. I think the Headmaster has plans that might not let me live long enough to ever marry." Harry said this, realizing the fears and uncertainties he had felt for years about Dumbledore had crystallized in one afternoon. "Even if that part is not right, the Weasleys can't poison us without his consent. Rose has told us this at a risk to her own life. She convinced me because she knew I am in love with Hermione, she convinced Hermione by telling details about her love for me that only you knew besides her.

"I know she has told you about our times at Hogwarts. Did she ever tell you about life debts?" They nodded. "Then you know that I can ask ANYTHING in return for payment. This is Old Magic and won't be noticed. It is the only way I can show you how I feel for Hermione until tomorrow. Hermione Jean Granger, do you acknowledge the life debt you owe me from 31 October, 1991?"

"I do, Harry"

"In repayment, you must thank me for saving for life. As I have said it, so mote it be!"

Hermione blinked, then smiled dazzlingly at Harry. "Harry, thank you for saving my life."

"You are welcome, love. "Hermione Jean Granger, do you acknowledge the life debt you owe me from 20 June, 1993?"

"I do Harry."

Again Harry intoned, "In repayment, you must thank me for saving for life. As I have said it, so mote it be!"

Hermione blinked again, and again smiled dazzlingly at Harry. "Harry, thank you for saving my life."

Harry smiled, the love light in his eyes plain for all to see. "You are welcome, love. Hermione dearest, I feel I owe you life debts too. Please check?"

She stepped to him locked her arms around her neck and kissed him. Nobody could miss the feelings exchanged in that kiss. "Harry James Potter, do you acknowledge a Life Debt owed by you to me since 1 September, 1991?"

In response, a very faint, almost invisible blue light briefly formed and died. "I'm sorry, Harry, magic does not find you owing me for your life"

The third voice startled everyone, they forgot Rose was even in the room. "Hermione Jean Granger, do you acknowledge the Life Debt you owe to me from today?"

"I do, Rose"

"In repayment, you must tell us the place you see Harry James Potter in your life 10 years from this day. As I have said it, so mote it be!"

Hermione turned to Harry and smiled a smile of the gentlest of love. "In ten years, I see my husband Harry and me awaiting the birth of our child and it is not our first. I do not know when we married, except that it was between his 18th and 21st birthdays. Together, and with our true friends, we ended the threat of Voldemort for good, that one is naught but a memory, along with his DeathEaters. Our married life has been filled with joy, with only the problems common to all spouses arising, but rarely."

Harry step forward and embraced his love. "You are the love of my life and may it be from your lips to God's ear. Rosie, I freely acknowledge the Life Debt I owe to you from today."

"Then Harry, in repayment, you will tell us the place you see Hermione Jean Granger in your life 10 years from this day. Furthermore, you will tell us why you feel you owe her a Life Debt, As I have said it, so mote it be!"

Harry nodded. He then faced Hermione and took her hands in his. The other three knew that for Harry, the entire universe had been reduced into just her eyes. "I see you in my arms, my wife for all time. We are at peace, Voldemort and his followers vanquished and gone, never again a threat. I do not know when we became one, to me it feels as if you have been my wife since I was born. We have at least two children and you are heavy with our next. We have jobs and responsibilities, but those come behind our little ones, each other, our family and our friends. Finally, we know this will continue to be our lives for a hundred years, maybe two hundred."

Then he dropped his hands, sank to both knees and resumed, eyes focused to the floor. "Since the day my parents died, I knew only pain, misery and abuse until my 11th Birthday. After that I still knew pain, abuse and manipulation. Of the joy I have known in my life, I know now that at least 95% has been through knowing you. Were it not for a bushy-haired, bossy know-it-all asking me if I'd seen a toad Neville Longbottom lost, I fear I would long ago have become an insane, inhuman danger to all around me. That I am not, I give to you the full credit. Even if Magic does not count it as such I **know** I am nothing greater than what your friendship, regard and love have made me. And it is my goal every day to make you never regret befriending me."

Harry felt himself being drawn up and engulfed in her arms, and safe from everything. He heard her say, "We complete each other, Harry, complete and heal each other. We will be greater and better people than we could be apart. Trust me." Before he could say 'always', her lips had claimed him, and for a timeless space all he knew was that her soul would have poured into him, if it could. Vaguely, he felt three more pairs of arms around him, and tears. Slowly, he came back to himself and then heard Hermione's parents.

Neither Harry nor Hermione knew, but Em and Dani had perfected the 'wordless conversation' many years before the younger couple had met. While Hermione and Harry had shared their mutual love, Em and Dani had 'talked' and decided.

"Harry? Son? Dani and I are agreed. You have our blessing to be our little girl's boyfriend. We know her feelings, and your feelings towards her are clear to us. We hope that when you court her, your relationship with each other will grow and deepen. We think that whenever the two of you are ready, we will be delighted to give you another blessing. She is right, you know, trust in her and you'll never regret doing so. No calling us Mr. or Mrs. Granger for you, we are Dani and Em."

Brokenly Harry nodded, saying, "Dani, Em, thank you." Then his stomach rumbled. "Think we are too late for dinner?"

Laughter, deep-throated and hearty, breaking the mood and lightening it. "We'll be on time if we leave now!" They made it so.

**-WftF-**

Considering his day, Harry wasn't surprised at his hunger when they arrived at the restaurant. _After all, I've not been fed too well by the Dursleys and this afternoon has been one shock after another. This morning, I had some good friends, but knew of nobody who loved me. I loved someone, but one whose friendship could never be risked. Now, I have a best friend who I know loves me and never wants to let me go and I feel the same for her. I have a niece (!) who has turned things upside down, who loves me and I her. Hermione's parents approve of us, approve of ME. And they seem to want to parent me too. Finally, I am beginning to think and plan and speak the way the son of James and Lily Potter should. Takes a lot of energy just to cope and I feel I could eat like Dudley or Ron!_

Em had ordered antepasta for the table, then Harry caught their attention. "We have protections so we may speak freely here and without concern. I'll explain about it when we return. But now, you need to learn about my life. Call this a start, it is going to take a long time to get my full story. Hermione, Rosie, I'm going to tell you things you've never known about me, I've never told anyone before. Em, when did you know that Hermione knew she was Hermione Jean Granger?"

"She was just a couple months under 3 years old. We had been teaching her how to identify herself to adults. It was about the same age that it was for me too and likely about the same age for Dani and Rose, I'd imagine."

The other two nodded. Harry thought that they'd never understand. "I remember it like it was yesterday. It was my first day of Primary and the teacher called the roll. At the end of it, she asked me why I hadn't answered when my name was called. I said I hadn't heard my name, and she said my name was Harry James Potter. I said they never called me that name at home. She asked what they called me at home. I said, 'They call me Freak. mam.'"

Harry looked at his dinner companions. Their faces had turned white as chalk. _It's going to get worse._ Harry continued. "When we got home, Dudley told my aunt what had happened. She sent to my cupboard," and Harry felt them stirring, but held up a hand. "I could hear my aunt talking to the school on the phone. The next day, my teacher punished me for telling lies about my relatives. From that day, I had a reputation in the school and in the neighborhood of being a 'bad boy' and I took the blame for many things others did. When I got my Hogwarts letter, they told the neighbors that I was being sent to 'St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys'"

Harry saw that their faces were now 'Weasley red' with rage. He'd have been frightened, but he knew this was anger on his behalf, not directed at him. "From the time my parents died until my first Hogwarts letter arrived, I lived in the cupboard under the stairs. I did not get a bedroom until that letter and then it was the room Dudley used for his broken toys and old bed. I wasn't allowed to clean it out." Harry sighed and went on.

"When Dudley was four, I asked my aunt if I had a birthday. She said freaks don't have birthdays. My first real birthday I remembered was my 12th. I never remembered having any Christmas presents until the Christmas I was 11."

Harry saw the sorrow in all their faces. During the rest of the dinner even, allowing for his raging hunger, he continued detailing his childhood, holding nothing back.

The trip home found Harry held tightly by Hermione and Rose, both murmuring over and over, "It will never happen to you again".

After they arrived home, Em told Harry, "We'll talk more about your childhood soon. What they did to you is against the law and they need to face justice." Harry nodded.

"Thanks Em. But tomorrow, we have a 7 am appointment at Gringotts to see about a safe place to live for the rest of the summer. Dobby."

The Grangers jumped when the House Elf appeared, next to Harry. "Dobby is a House Elf, bonded to me and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. He will ensure we're up by 6, have breakfast and arrive for our appointment on time. He will also see that this house is safe from any wizards. For now, I've got to go to bed. It has been a crazy day and tomorrow might even be worse."

With that, Harry went to his room, put on his new pajamas, and despite all the thoughts roiling through his mind, fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**A/N: Thanks go to texan-muggle for being my beta for this story.**

**Posted: 10/00/2014**

**Words: 3,974**


	3. Lord Potter

**Chapter 3: Lord Potter**

Harry was nudged awake at a far too early (for his taste) hour by Dobby. "Harry, is time to be stirring, Great Wizard."

Harry rose, and took a quick, five-minute shower. Drying himself, he became fully awake. W_hy so sleepy? This time is normal for me. Yesterday must've taken a lot more out of me than I thought._ Selecting good, semi-dressy clothes from his new wardrobe, he dressed, noting it was 6:10.

When he came down, he smiled at the others around the table. When Hermione saw him, she arose, walked to him and gave him a chaste kiss and hug. "Good Morning, Harry."

Hermione looked quite pretty in a modest, muted yellow sun dress.

"And a very good morning to you too 'Mione."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Harry James Potter, have you just coined a pet name for me?"

Harry gulped a bit. "Why, yes, I suppose I just did. I've only called you that in my dreams before."

Her eyes softened. "As long as it is in private or only with the family, I guess I'll let it pass...", her eyes becoming playful. "...but remember, turnabout is fair play!" And with that, both teens broke into laughter.

"Smooth Harry, smooth," chuckled Em Granger.

"Good Morning to you too, Em. Good Morning Dani and Rosie." Both adult Grangers were wearing professional dress clothes, while Rose wore clothes similar in style to Harry in a light blue. All three women approved of Harry's black pants and green and black striped shirt.

"Before I sit down, Dobby, we need highest-quality dress robes. They should be magical enough that they will be able to take on the Potter crest, if I get control of my inheritance today. If no place is open in the UK, go abroad; there will be a good store open somewhere." As the Elf vanished, Harry sat down and tucked in.

The Grangers gave Harry a longish look, distracting him from his eggs and fried bread. "Why the robes? And why specify such high quality?" Said Hermione.

Harry sighed, put down his fork, and regarded the others. "I told you about how I suddenly was thinking much more clearly, as if a block on my mind had been lifted?" All nodded. "Well this is more of the same. I think this ran through my head while I slept. Clothing is a tool. We've seen it at Hogwarts, in the quality of the robes the professors wear. Hermione, remember how long it took for Professor Lupin to be accepted generally and how some students never did? His robes were always shabby-looking, worse than an average student's robes. Most of those who never respected him were in Slytherin and their robes were all better cut and of better material than almost anyone of the other students. Finally, the Headmaster's robes, so far out and distinctive? I realize now that messages were being sent. I hope to become Lord Potter today; I should dress the part. All of you are my family too, so you should too."

Dani nodded. "A perfect analysis, Harry, and we will use the new robes of course. Sweetie, it'll make a good impression at the Black reading too, at noon".

Harry's tea cup hit the floor and shattered. A quick spell and the cup was repaired, on the table and the spilled beverage off the floor. "Sorry, but magic does have its uses. So, Sirius' will is read today and this is the first I've heard about it. Typical for 'Harry the mushroom'. I imagine when I get collected, Dumbledore will give me a misleading account of the will and my inheritance. At most, he might tell me I've got Headquarters and talk me into allowing the Order to remain. Anything that I might find fun or cool or make me independent, you can bet I won't hear about."

Everyone was startled when they heard a most un-Hermione-like growl. "Based on last year? you can take that to the bank, no pun intended. Just like last year, when I asked, it was drivel like, 'Harry needs to work through his grief', or 'He'll need to be protected from the DeathEaters'. That is RUBBISH! Harry is protecting us, and at Sirius' reading WE—WILL—PROTECT—HIM!"

Just then Dobby popped back in with five sets of beautiful and elegant robes. Em chortled. "I make it 6:45, so we need to finish up and go. By the way, Princess, we are all in agreement. We've got Harry's back as he has ours."

With that, the five went and brushed their teeth, hair and donned their robes. At 6:55, Dobby popped off with Harry and Hermione, then returned for Em and Dani and finally for Rose.

—**WftF—**

When Dobby deposited Rose with the others, they were in an opulent office. At the front was a tall, fierce-looking Goblin in a fine suit. Harry approached him and bowed deeply. "Honored Account Master, may your hands flow with gold and your feet be awash in the blood of your enemies. I am Harry James Potter, last of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. My companions are Hermione Jean Granger, her parents Emerson and Danielle Granger and finally my niece, and Hermione's daughter, Rose Molly Weasley."

Harry's voice cut through the uproar from the other four; the parents' shock and the girls' outrage. "Quiet for the minute, all of you! Honored Account Master, may I have your permission to draw my wand to make a binding oath?" At the goblin's nod, Harry drew his wand. "I, Harry James Potter swear upon my life and magic that all I have said to anyone since I woke yesterday has been the truth and the truth only. As I have sworn it, so mote it be!" At that, a great light flashed through the room.

When the light died, Rose stepped forward. "Honored Account Master, may I have your permission to draw my wand to make a binding oath?" At the goblin's second nod, Rose drew her wand. "I, Rose Molly Weasley swear upon my life and magic that am the daughter of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger Weasley. I was born on June 9, 2000. I have gone back through time to prevent the events that led to my parents' marriage and my birth. I learned of the poisoning of my mother and my Uncle Harry, which led them to marry Weasleys and not each other, as it should have been. As I have sworn it, so mote it be!"

When the light flashed and died, she turned towards a still stunned Em and Dani. "Grandmum, Granddad, in my time, the war against Voldemort killed many, many non-magicals and as the parents of Harry Potter's best friend, you were in terrible danger. Mum altered your memories and sent you to Australia. But because of the potions, the Weasleys never let her find you. Oh, Grandmum, Granddad..." With that, she flung herself into their arms, sobbing, soon bringing them to tears too.

Without interrupting the reunion, Harry approached the Account Master. "Honored Goblin, you may be free with our names. Might we know yours?"

The goblin made the semi-frightening face of a goblin grin and said, "I am known as Bloodaxe, young Potter. Allow me to make the office more comfortable for you and yours." With a small wave. a love seat large enough for three appeared next to two comfortable chairs. "If you all would be seated, we have much to do. I am Bloodaxe and we are here to witness the Last Will and Testament of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter. As is custom, they recorded a memory crystal, which I will now play." As he began to prepare the reader, he saw a mute appeal in Hermione's eyes, waved his hand and the two chairs become a loveseat. He then waved his hand at the reader as the lighting dimmed slightly.

—**WftF—**

Harry started, seeing the pair whose looks had been burned into his memory in Mirror of Erised his first year, and then had been burned into his soul in the Riddle graveyard in Little Hangleton. Grateful for Bloodaxe's kindness, he burrowed into Hermione's embrace.

James began, but it seemed he and Lily had perfected the Weasley twin's trick of the 'two voice conversation.'

"Harry, my son, that you are hearing this means we have died and you are at least 11 years of age. As of this moment, you are emancipated, in both worlds and can take your place, as Lord Potter, the sole living Potter. We hope that the fact you are alive means our deaths had meaning, for we learned of Voldemort's threat to you and we made a plan to assure your safety and hopefully, happiness."

"We will die, did die, to save your life from him." Lily had picked up from James and spoke on. "Even though Dumbledore has put our cottage under the Fidelius, we added an additional layer of protection by allowing the world to believe that Sirius Black, your godfather, would be our Secret Keeper. In reality, Peter Pettigrew was our Keeper. Since things are pear-shaped, he betrayed us and you.

James voice was filled with pain as he continued. "We have to think Sirius is one way or another out of the picture as well. He was to help your godmother rear you."

Lily listed Harry's godmothers. "Our first choice is Alice Longbottom. We hope she and Frank could rear you and that you've grown up with Neville as your brother." A sound, a mix of surprise, pain and anguish erupted from Harry, as Hermione held him all the tighter. "If not the Longbottoms, then we hope you were and are being reared by Amelia Bones and have been Susan's brother. We have others listed in written will in Gringotts possession. Under no circumstances should you have been sent to my sister Petunia and her family. They hate magic and are unsuited to rear you. Dumbledore, who knows this and signed the will, should be able to prevent this from happening.

His father's voice now. "As for..."

Harry shouted, "Stop the playback! Dobby get Madam Bones and Susan. Tell them I said it is an emergency!"

Harry relaxed. "Let's continue until they get here and we'll start from the top. I feel I'll need my godmother and my god-sister today."

The will continued. His father's voice now said, "As for the rest, essentially, you own everything belonging to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. We have extensive financial holdings in both worlds and Bloodaxe will update you about these."

Then Lily added. "Aside from the cottage at Godric's Hollow, you now own two dozen properties, around the world. You should get to them all as soon as you can, within the next six months at latest. You will need to renew the magical connection with the House's elves. Unlike many, we do pay the elves we employ; one Galleon a month and one day off every two months, they will refuse any more."

Both Potters faced front squarely, and put an arm around each other. Their eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Harry our son, it is time to say farewell," his father began.

"There are writings from us in the vaults," whispered Lily. "We shall always watch after you. Find someone to love and love her fiercely, rear your children as we would have reared you. We will have a reunion in the end. We love you Harry," they finished in unison, the crystal going dark.

—**WftF—**

As the crystal died, Harry wiped the only two tears he had allowed himself to release. _There will be a time and place to let loose my sorrow, but too much needs to be done now. I WILL have a clear head for this today! _

Bloodaxe cleared his throat. "My Lord, it is time for you to accept your ring and proclaim to the world that the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter again has a Lord."

Harry took the box Bloodaxe offered, and while noting a number of rings, choose the large signet ring, bearing the Potter crest on a deep, garnet-red stone. Placing it on his right third finger, the ring sized itself and a flash of light filled the room. As it died, Harry felt better than he had ever felt. His mind felt as if it worked even better than before, and somehow he knew that whatever restraints had been on his mind were now gone. He glanced about and saw the Potter crest resplendent on the left chest of all of their robes.

Just as he finished his observations, Dobby returned with the two Boneses. He hardly had time to register their arrival before receiving a dark strawberry blond rocket, who landed and embraced him with hardly less force than the greetings he received from his girlfriend.

Susan and Hermione were quite similar, physically. Both were about the same height and weight, with Susan rather curvier, and a little more apple-cheeked. Her blue eyes sparkled with joy, relief and concern. Susan had been one of the very best in the previous year's DA, picking up the spells and tactics more quickly than anyone else, aside from Hermione and, surprisingly, Luna. Susan had been as fierce a fighter at the DOM as the other five and the six had become a family in their own right as a result.

"Harry, I'm so glad to see you! Are you well? I hope you are coping with Sirius' loss, is that why we're at Gringotts? Have you been in touch with Neville or Luna or Erik?" She stopped and looked at Harry, panting slightly.

Harry smiled broadly and kissed her cheek. "I'm so glad to see you too Sue. This is a very busy and important day as it turns out. I need you and your aunt here and you'll see why soon."

Harry turned his attention to Susan's aunt, Amelia Bones, Director of the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He saw a woman in her late thirties, with hair and facial features unsurprisingly similar to Susan's. Although her robes obscured her figure, Harry could sense her fit and toned frame, about 3 or 4 inches taller than Susan's. Although appearing relaxed, he knew she had measured and assessed her surroundings immediately on arrival and could and would do whatever necessity required of her.

"Director, I and we need your help, both professionally and, for me, personally as well. As you've noticed from the Potter crests upon our robes, I have heard my parents' will and am now Lord Potter. The will concerns both you and Susan. Please be seated." After all were seated, Bloodaxe replayed the will.

Afterwards, Harry rose and looked at Amelia. "I maybe emancipated, but I do know just how much guidance I still need. Please be my godmother, Aunt Amelia?"

Any doubts Harry had vanished in the tight embrace of his Godmother. "Harry, I am and I shall always be your Godmother. My only regret, other than your parents' death, is that it took so long for us to find out. Funny that, though. Dumbledore knew, the will says so. But why then did he urge the Wizengamot to seal the will? That is something that will need investigation. But you look as if there is more. Is there?"

"Yes, there is, but first, I need to hug my sister." Harry then enveloped Susan in a tight hug and gave her a big kiss on the cheek, immediately causing her to blush in a shade and brightness that would have done any Weasley proud, much to the amusement of the others.

Releasing Susan, Harry looked to the latest members of the family he'd acquired since noon the previous day. "Aunt Amelia, we are going to need you all day, would you clear your schedule? Also we'll need an Auror—not Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones or Tonks; they belong to the Order of the Phoenix and are compromised, at least for the moment. Rosie, please go to Bloodaxe and have an Inheritance Test done. Dobby, I need you."

While the others attended to Harry's requests, Harry went to Hermione and wrapped his arms about her. "Do you realize it has only been 20 hours since my life became 10,000% better? This has been the craziest day in my life; I need you to anchor me until I have time to draw a breath and really think."

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and sighed. "Craziest day in your life? That has some stiff competition, but you know that I'll be with you always; I love you, after all." She punctuated her declaration with a, tender, love-filled kiss.

Their moment was disrupted by a delighted giggle. "Oh, I am so glad the two of you are together at last! When did this happen?"

"Yesterday afternoon, at about 1:30 pm. Why do you ask, Sue?" Hermione answered, a bit mystified.

"OK, July 14, 1:30 pm. I will need to get this out to all the pool organizers soon. They'll..."

"What are you talking about? What pools!?" Harry was totally shocked and was speaking in a tone and volume he'd never have thought to do with anyone, let alone a friend as close as Susan.

Another giggle. "You two are so clueless, which is what made it so fun. There have been betting pools on you two ever since the end of second year and that hug you gave Harry after you were unpetrified. I think George and Fred Weasley must be running at least three. I've even heard the professors have one. I hear that Trelaawney took five minutes after Harry dies, about par for her."

Harry looked at Susan, sighed, than began to laugh. "Well, we'll see the Weasleys at 11:00, when Sirius' will is read, you can tell them then. I hope you've won some money, Sue. But we've other matters first."

—**WftF—**

Harry looked around and saw that everyone seemed ready for the next step. Amelia was introducing herself to the Grangers, Rose was holding her Inheritance Test and Dobby was awaiting Harry's word.

"OK, all, we need to move on. Aunt Amelia, Susan, let me make formal introductions. Emerson and Danielle Granger, this is Amelia Bones, my Godmother and Director of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry. And this is Susan Bones, a very good and close friend of Hermione's and mine and now my god-sister. Now, finally, the catalyst for all of this. This is Rose Molly Weasley, Granddaughter of Em and Dani, daughter of Hermione and my niece." Ignoring the stunned silence, Harry continued. "This is an Inheritance Test just done now, to verify her identity. Bloodaxe, has the Nation's magic ever failed in a matter like this?"

The goblin considered for a moment. "There have been situations like this in the past. Of course, Gringotts will never go into the details of others, but this has happened before and events have proven that the tests were valid, in all cases." With that, Harry passed the parchment to Amelia, who then passed it to the others.

When they all had looked at the test, Harry gave Rose a brief hug and said, "Rosie, please tell us your story, just as you told Hermione and me."

Rose nodded and began. By the time she finished, the same odd mixture of shock, anger, sadness and gratitude that Harry and Hermione had felt, were on the faces of the Grangers and the Boneses.

"Dobby, I want you to go to the Burrow and look for all potions. Make a list of them all, particularly any love potions, including who is being made to love whom, and the same for any potions that would weaken a friendship. Be ready to guide an Auror to exactly where they are located." With that, Dobby vanished.

Harry looked at the others. "Bloodaxe, where will Sirius' will be read?"

"My Lord, as I am the Account Master of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, the reading will be in this office, which can expand for any number of persons required."

"Excellent, I think we will need to make particular arrangements for later, but..." At that moment, Dobby returned with a pop and handed a piece of parchment to Harry.

Harry read the parchment, with Hermione looking over his shoulder. As he read it, Harry's frown grew deeper and Hermione actually hissed with rage. Without a word, Harry passed it along to Amelia, who in turn became enraged.

Just then, a tall Auror was admitted into the room. He looked around without any particular curiosity, though taking in the entire scene. Harry noted that his face seemed to have a faint look of discontent.

Amelia took charge of the situation. "I am glad to see you, Dawlish. This is Harry Potter, the new Lord Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, her parents and her relative, Miss Rose. Account Master Bloodaxe, is there an antechamber in which my Auror might wait?" After receiving a nod and gesture pointing her towards a door, she turned again to the Auror. "Wait in that room. Presently, Lord Potter's elf will take you to the Burrow, with a list of illegal potions. Secure them and any other contraband you might find, then return and wait until I summon you."

When the Auror left, Harry turned to Bloodaxe. "Of the properties my parents mentioned, which one would be the safest for us to live in?"

"My Lord, that would be Potter Manor in Cornwall. It is heavily warded, Unplottable and has an automatic Fidelius Charm, keyed to the current lord as Secret-Keeper."

Harry nodded, impressed. "That sounds ideal. We will look at it this afternoon. It is now about half an hour until the next reading. Is there anything else I can do to make sure Hermione is as safe as I can make her?"

"To do that, My Lord would require you to marry her. But," Bloodaxe's voice cut through the protests of Hermione's parents, "that is impractical until you are both of age in this world, a year or so from now. However, there is no reason the two of you cannot commit to a betrothal."

Cutting across the Granger's renewed protests, Bloodaxe continued. "In Noble families, there are three levels of romantic seriousness. The first is betrothal, which is an acknowledgment of a deeper than casual relationship and of a mutual willingness to explore the possibility of a deeper commitment. Next would be engagement, the promise to wed. Finally, marriage, with it's vows for a lifetime. By becoming betrothed, Miss Granger would receive a great deal of social respect, but the ring itself will confer magical protection as well, from many curses and potions. This choice is in the hands of Lord Potter and Miss Granger and nobody else."

Hermione looked expectantly at Harry. "Are you willing to do this, Harry? It seems to be perfect for where we are. It is my wish and I hope it is yours."

Harry took the ring box from Bloodaxe opened it and turned to Hermione. "Will you choose rings for us? I wish to be betrothed to you, more than anything else." Hermione chose two rings, and Harry closed and returned the box to Bloodaxe.

Accepting the box, Bloodaxe gave them further instruction. "You may use whatever words you wish in presenting the rings, but when you place it on the third finger of your partner's right hand, your partner must say, 'So long as I wear this ring, I will consider no other.'"

Harry took a ring and faced Hermione. "Hermione Jean Granger, we became friends, best friends, confidants and partners in good and bad times. I realize now that my feelings for you run deep and I wish to see where they will lead. Will you accept this ring and explore this new land?"

Hermione nodded and Harry placed the ring on her finger. "As long as I wear this ring, I will consider no other." Then, with a brilliant smile, she looked into his eyes. "Harry James Potter, you were the first friend I ever had, my first and best friend. We have shared good and bad times and I know now that you mean more to me than a friend. I wish to know what we can be to one another. Please accept this ring and join this quest."

Harry bowed and Hermione place the ring on his finger. "As long as I wear this ring, I will consider no other." They embraced and shared a tender kiss. As they did, a silver glow appeared and then was absorbed into the couple.

Bloodaxe broke the moment. "I congratulate you both on your betrothal. However, I am informed that the others are here are waiting. It is time."

**A/N: Thanks go to texan-muggle for being my beta for this story. ****My story recommendation is 'What We're Fighting For', by James Spookie, ****id: 9766604 ****While he is most noted for his stories involving the Harry/Daphne pairing, this story shows he just as good with Harmony. Harry had been reared from his parent's deaths to be the perfect soldier. Hermione is a lonely girl sta****r****ting her sixth year. When they meet, two incomplete souls begin t****o**** heal each other. This is my favorite story, all time.**

**Posted: 11/17/2014**

**Words: 4,250**


	4. Lord Potter-Black

**A Warning from the Future**

**Chapter 4: Lord Potter-Black**

Harry checked to see if the others were ready, then turned to Bloodaxe. "Before the others enter, I'd like some guards in place to keep order." Bloodaxe clapped and several armed goblins entered and took up places in the room. Then, six groups of comfortable chairs appeared, in addition to those for the Potters.

The door opened and the first group came in. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy took their seats, trying to look the part of proud, assured nobles, but not really pulling it off. Both saw and noted the crests on the Potters, also seeing the head of the DMLE and her niece with the crest on their right sleeves.

Next came the Tonks family, who ignored the Malfoys, though Narcissa and Andromeda were sisters. They also noted the Potters, nodded to them, but said nothing.

Next was a witch Harry and Hermione's age, whom they knew well. Mandy Brocklehurst was a member of the DA, trained hard with them and had been a big help back at Hogwarts while the 'Ministry Six' went to the DOM. Also, she was the childhood friend of Erik Flannery, one of the Six and the only one badly hurt in that skirmish, having taken a Cutting Curse meant for Hermione. "Hi Harry, Hermione and Sue! You look OK. Erik sent me as his proxy and says he'll be fine and hopes to see you by the end of the month!"

"Thanks Mandy! Please tell him we miss him and hope to see him soon. Your summer is going OK?" Harry replied.

"Oh yes. I'm spending a lot of time with Erik while he recovers. And guess what? Franklin asked my to be his girlfriend!" The other DA teens beamed at her to share her joy. Mandy had crushed on the tall, athletic Hufflepuff in her third year and they thought it was about time that he returned her feelings. Frank was a newblood wizard who, while not severing himself from the wizarding world had signed with a second-tier UK basketball league team and was a rising star.

"That is so wonderful Mandy," exclaimed Susan. "please tell him we wish you two the best and we hope to see him soon." Mandy beamed a brilliant smile and took her seat.

Then entered Remus Lupin, their former DADA teacher at Hogwarts and member of the Order of the Phoenix. He smiled broadly at his former students and faltered some at the cold looks he received from Harry, Hermione and Susan.

Next, Albus Dumbledore swept in, managing somehow to be both imperious and grandfatherly simultaneously. When he saw the crest on Harry's robes and those of the others, he paled, but tried to regain some sway in the room. "Harry, my dear boy, we were so worried about you! But all's well and we can..."

At this, he ground to a halt, courtesy of a goblin spear-point. "Headmaster Dumbledore," Bloodaxe intoned, "you're here for a will reading. Conversation shall wait for later." And with that, Dumbledore sat, in somewhat more haste than was his wont.

The final and largest group, the nine Weasleys filed in. To Harry, Hermione, Susan and Mandy, there had been a sea change in the way the redheaded family presented themselves. In a complete contrast to their general demeanor towards Harry and Hermione that had begun when Harry's name had emerged from the Goblet of Fire and had continued through the following school year, they seemed genuinely delighted to see them.

On some, that joy and pleasure did seem real and unaffected. Arthur Weasley was the same friendly and genuine man they had all known. Bill seemed to Harry to be the same terrific guy he'd met twice in his fourth year. Fleur Delacour, Bill's fiancée, looked as beautiful as ever and was clearly thrilled at the prospect of becoming a Weasley. She also smiled brightly at Harry, her fellow Triwizard champion, with whom she had developed a warm friendship in the past two years. Towards Percy, he felt little, as he seemed the same OCD Ministry/authority lover as always. The twins, too, seemed unchanging. Always looking for an opening to pull a prank, but still the same underlying respect for Harry they'd had since he gave them 1,000 Galleons after the Triwizard, to start their joke shop business.

It was the other three who set off the alarms in Harry's head. Molly had been nothing more than coolly formal towards them since their fourth year break with Ron and Ginny; proper, but no more, always with a sense that she disapproved of them. Now, her eyes were full of apparent pleasure, as if greeting close relatives after a long separation. But the calculating glint in her eyes disconcerted him. Ginny tried to look overjoyed, but there was a look in her eyes as if she were a dog regarding a choice bone that made. But what Harry saw in Ron's eyes gave away the game. Harry saw the jealousy, disdain and avarice towards him in his gaze. Much more disturbing to him was the mingled hate and lust he saw directed toward Hermione. Interestingly, none of the Weasleys noticed Rose, but he could sense the intense loathing in her glare at them. Harry caught Bloodaxe's gaze and nodded slightly.

—**WftF—**

Bloodaxe cleared his throat. "We are gathered for the reading of the will of Sirius Orion Black, the late Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. As is the custom, the will was recorded by crystal and a complete written copy of the entire will is available for the chief heir." With that, Bloodaxe waved his hand, the lights dimmed and the figure of Sirius Black appeared.

Sirius had the sort of pleased look in his eye that portended little good for some there.

"Welcome all to my final chance to give to you a piece of my alleged mind." A brief, sour-sounding laugh. "First, I leave everything to my godson, Harry James Potter". There was movement and aborted protests, all handled by the armed goblins. "Pup, I give you all I have in a final futile gesture at redemption. I failed you and your parents terribly in 1981. The pains you endured at the hands of those monsters are my fault and mine alone. I should never have gone after Peter; I should have stayed and reared you as my own. Both of us would have been happier."

"At this point, you are emancipated in both worlds and can take your place in them. If you

haven't yet, read your parents' will and become Lord Potter. As a bit of advice, take the Potter betrothal rings and give one to that wonderful Hermione. You'll both gain protections legal, social and magical."

Harry raised his right hand, displaying the Potter Head-of-House ring. Then Hermione raised her right hand and then both betrothal rings shone forth, eliciting gasps and renewed movement, again quelled by the goblins.

"Harry, I wish you could place a Black ring on her finger too, but the family magic will only allow a pureblood Lady Black. However you have until your 30th birthday to marry, so, no pressure!"

"Now to the bequests. Understand all that the following are subject to the new Lord Black's approval. First, Bloodaxe, invest Harry with the Black Family ring."

Bloodaxe produced another ring box and a massive signet ring bearing a black stone. "Lord Potter, don the ring of the House of Black and take your place as its Head by means of inheritance." Harry did so and was confirmed as Lord with the flare of a black aura. Bloodaxe continued. "Lord Black, you must now summon the house elf for #12 Grimmauld Place and have him report."

Harry called out, "Kreacher!", and the elf appeared, looking none too happy, but bowing with full respect to his new master.

"Kreacher is summoned and is here for his master"

"Thank you Kreacher, please report."

"Kreacher obeyed old master's last order. He has sealed the house and evicted all people and objects not belonging to the House of Black."

Protests died at the points of goblin spears and swords. "You have done well and are a credit to the House of Black. Keep the house well for my return." And with that, Kreacher again bowed and left. Harry looked at Bloodaxe and said, "Let us continue."

—**WftF—**

Sirius' image began to speak again. "Now that the Phoenix infestation is removed, there is the head bird-brain. Dumbledore, I leave you with 30 sickles. Anyone unclear on the concept should check the Gospels."

Harry rose, looked at the old wizard and said, "I accept this. However, Headmaster, we still have business to discuss. We will do so after the reading."

"Harry, my boy, I'm sure..."

"ENOUGH! Try to quit whilst you're behind, for once. We will speak **later**." The guards ensured Dumbledore's quiet.

Sirius addressed one of his cousins. "Andi, I hereby restore you and your family to the Black family. Ted, welcome to the family; Andi, welcome home; and welcome to the family as well Dora."

"I wish to consent to this, with all my heart, but I must attach conditions, so we must discuss this after the reading." Harry's statement drew startled looks, but also bows of acceptance from the Tonks.

Sirius continued. "To my cousin Narcissa and the Malfoys. I hereby dissolve your marriage, the bridal price returning to the family and the new Lord deciding your future status."

"I accept this bequest. You two will speak to me after the reading to conclude this." Harry's tone allowed for no more discussion.

"To Remus John Lupin, my brother in all but blood, I leave you 50,000 Galleons and the obligation to act as Harry's godfather, and may you do a better job of it than I did."

For Harry, this was painful. He truly liked and respected his former professor. "Remus, for me to accept this requires a further discussion, which we shall have after the reading." Harry's pronouncement left the Were looking shocked, disappointed and rather fearful.

"To Erik Flannery, I leave permission to inspect the Black vault and choose any six weapons you fancy. Furthermore, you may take from the Black libraries two books about each weapon you choose."

"Mandy, please tell Erik I wish him the joy of his bequest and give him all of our wishes that we see him very soon recovered and healthy. You are free to go and tell him of his bequest."

Mandy stood and said, 'I thank you on his behalf. Congratulations, Harry and Hermione on your betrothal! I think I'm 700 Galleons richer!" Then, Mandy gave Harry a hug and practically skipped out of the chamber.

"To Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Dissolution of your marriage, with return of all monies and objects, and expulsion from the House of Black."

"Accepted."

"To Hermione Jean Granger, I present the entire Black libraries, less the previous bequest. Enjoy, you are the only one worthy of this treasure."

"Accepted, with all my heart, my darling Hermione." And no one was left in any doubt of the teens' relationship, as they shared a deep, tender kiss.

"And finally, to the Weasleys. Two thousand Galleons to be shared by George and Fred, along with my Marauders' journal, on my bedside table."

"This I accept. However, there is business with the Weasleys to be completed today, so I must ask all of you to stay, this is a condition for the bequest."

The crystal flared a final time. "This then has been my final word. May each of you get the eternity you deserve." The crystal died.

—**WftF—**

Harry rose and scanned those who remained. "It is now 12:30. Please return to the antechamber and wait. I will arrange for refreshments to be provided. With that, the groups arose and left the office. "Bloodaxe, is there a way to have a second passage from this office? I don't want the others to mingle after I've spoken to them."

"My Lord, there is, and I shall make it so." With a wave of his hand, another doorway

appeared.

"Thank you Bloodaxe. Aunt Amelia, let us check to see if your Auror is back." Summoning Dawlish showed that he was back, with the evidence, and was ready to make the arrest whenever he was ordered. Then he returned to his room. "Bloodaxe, please have the Malfoys enter."

Narcissa and Draco entered and took seats. "Narcissa, I take it that you do wish to be shot of your marriage and return to the House of Black?"

"My Lord, I do wish this, with all of my heart."

"Will you still wish to do so should I find it necessary to disown Draco from House Black?"

Narcissa started, looked askance at her son and pondered for a moment. "My Lord, I know how things have been between you two and your friends. I trust in your judgment and I wish to return to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black."

"Very well, cousin Narcissa, and welcome back to the family. We shall discuss living arrangements presently. As for you, Draco, your relations with me and mine have not been smooth, to say the least. I must be sure that you can no longer be a threat to me or those I care for, including your mother. I require you to bare your arms, to prove you have not taken the Dark Mark. Further then, you will swear upon your life and magic that you will never serve Voldemort, nor any of his followers and that any information you may glean about Voldemort, his plans, his followers and their plans will be reported to the Headmaster and the Director of the DMLE as soon as you safely can. Now, will you do this?"

Harry sighed inwardly, as he saw all the old, familiar enmity flare in Draco's eyes. "Scarhead, I'll see you and your collection of mudbloods and blood traitors in Hell before I'd swear anything to you!"

"That was not unexpected, Draco. On 20 June,1993, I killed the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, saving the lives of all in Hogwarts at the peril of my own life. Do you acknowledge your Life Debt to me?" A very reluctant Draco bowed to Harry. "Very well. You choose. You may swear as I have requested, join your mother in House Black, with all honor and have the debt cleared without prejudice. Or, I can neutralize the threat you are and cast you from House Black for all time. If that happens, you will have to fend for yourself. I will give you one minute to decide, once for all time."

The minute went by with agonizing slowness, as Draco fidgeted, thought and sweated a river. Occasional pleading looks were directed toward Narcissa and Harry, looks that were met with a neutral response.

"Time is up. Draco, your decision now!"

Draco rolled up his sleeves, displaying his unmarked arms to his audience. He then looked to Bloodaxe. "Honored goblin, may I draw my wand to make an oath?" The Account Keeper nodded. "I, Draco Aquila Black, swear allegiance to Harry James Potter-Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter and Black. Further, I swear I have never taken service with Lord Voldemort, nor with any of his followers. I shall never agree to any Death Eater plans or plots, but shall report them to the Headmaster, or Headmistress of Hogwarts and the Director of the DMLE, at the first safe opportunity. I shall stand by my Lord, his family, his allies and those under his care, in any battle, even to the loss of my life. I shall remain true as long as life lasts. As I have sworn, so mote it be!" And with that, an enormous light flared.

Harry looked at Draco with amazement, pride and a bit of awe. _Who knew Draco could step up like this?_ "Draco Black, cousin, welcome home. In payment for your debt, you must thank me. As I have said, so mote it be."

"My Lord, I thank you for my life and the chance to live a better life."

"Cousin, you are most welcome. Please join your mother." Draco rushed into Narcissa's arms for a heartfelt embrace. "Kreacher," and the elf appeared and bowed. "Narcissa has rejoined House Black. Please take her and her son to the house and see to their needs. Narcissa, in a few days, we will make permanent arrangements." With a glance and a nod, Kreacher and the new Blacks vanished.

**-WftF-**

Harry felt pleased at the resolution of the Malfoy situation. He looked to Rosie. "Rosie, is there anything I need to know about the Tonks before I see them?"

"A couple things, Harry. First, Ted Tonks was known as a very good legal advocate, in both worlds, though he didn't survive the War. Second, is that Dora Tonks is desperately in love with Remus Lupin. The first time, they married and had a son, for whom you were named godfather."

"Thanks Rosie, do any of you have any further insights or thoughts?" When no one spoke up, Harry had the trio brought in. Dora looked much as Harry had always seen her, a pretty, shapely young woman, about three inches taller than he. Her mother had surprised him, looking as if she were Bellatrix's twin. However, she had a softer, calmer, maternal air about her that put Harry at ease. Ted Tonks was a tall, stocky, open-faced man, projecting a bit of bulldog, just right for legal counsel, Harry thought.

"Thank you for staying, Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, Dora. Dora, this mainly concerns you. The Order does not have my best interests at heart. I know that you and most of the others have simply followed Dumbledore's lead. That would have very likely led to my death, or at best to a future in which I would never have a say in my life. You'll just have to trust me on this. I need you to swear an oath, resigning from and disavowing the Order. You must swear an oath, disavowing Dumbledore and to avoid all contact with him. You must swear an oath, reaffirming your commitment to the DMLE. I wish you to swear to each separately, although you may combine the first two."

Tonks hardly needed any time to decide. She looked questioningly at Bloodaxe, who nodded. Removing her wand, she bowed to Harry and began. "I, Nymphadora Esmeralda Tonks, swear upon my life and magic that I resign from and disavow the Order of the Phoenix, I shall avoid contact with anyone who remains in that Order. I particularly disavow Albus Dumbledore and shall do all in my power to avoid any contact with him whatsoever. As I have sworn, so mote it be!"

After the light, confirming her vow, she continued. "I, Nymphadora, Esmeralda Tonks, swear upon my life and magic that I renew my dedication to the Auror Corps and to the DMLE. I further swear that, although I love my parents dearly, they have no right to name children! As I have sworn, so mote it be!**"**

Again, there was a bright flash. "Sorry, mum, dad. Somewhere, naming your daughter Nymphadora Esmeralda has to qualify as child abuse!" The entire room laughed.

"You may be right, but the hay is in the barn, I fear," said Ted Tonks. He looked over at Harry. "I gathered there is further business between us, my Lord?"

"Yes but first, welcome into the House of Black. Next, I have need of legal advice and consultation. I understand you are effective and have a good reputation in both worlds. Would you say that is so?"

"My Lord, with all due modesty, I can say that is the case."

"Very good! I have need for your services, in both worlds. Would a 1,000 Galleon retainer suit for the next year"

"Indeed it would my Lord, it is most generous in fact."

"I am going to make you earn every single Knut. For now, it is a verbal agreement. Bloodaxe, please have the Galleons transferred to the Tonks vault. In a week or two, we'll meet here to talk about my needs. I hope you will have a written agreement ready by then."

"I surely shall, my Lord." With that, they shook hands, then Harry hugged Andromeda and Dora and the three left.

**-WftF-**

The next to enter was Lupin. Again, he looked at them with extreme unease. "Remus," Harry began. "The Order does not have my best interests at heart. I know that you and most of the others have simply followed Dumbledore's lead. That would have very likely led to my death, or at best to a future in which I would never have a say in my life. You'll just have to trust me on this. I need you to swear an oath, resigning from and disavowing the Order. You must also swear an oath, disavowing Dumbledore and his plans, and to avoid all contact with him."

Lupin wasted no time. With barely a look at Bloodaxe to gain permission, he drew his wand. "I, Remus John Lupin swear upon my life and magic that I resign from and disavow the Order of the Phoenix. Further, I disavow all plans made by Albus Dumbledore and I will avoid all contact with him. As I have sworn, so mote it be!" A flash proved that his oath had been accepted.

"Remus, for now you will have to find a place to live. Perhaps the Tonkses would host you. In a week or so, we will have another talk and I may have a position for you. I will see you soon." Lupin nodded his thanks and left.

"Playing matchmaker, Harry?" Asked Dani with an impish smile.

"It might end up that way, but for now, I'm being practical. I've no time to spend on his housing and I want him safe. This seems the best way to do it, I think. Now, for the Weasleys.

**-WftF-**

Harry had Auror Dawlish brought in. After the Weasleys came in and were seated, Harry looked at Amelia and nodded. "Auror Dawlish, do your duty." Amelia ordered firmly.

"Molly Prewett Weasley, I arrest you on charges of brewing and intending to administer illegal potions and Line Theft. Please come along quietly". With that, Molly was led out, white with shock. The other Weasleys looked pale and stunned. The two youngest, though, had turned beet red, a sure sign that they had been caught and that they acknowledged their guilt.

Harry sighed heavily and regarded the family he once felt had adopted him. "Arthur, I need you to swear on your life and magic that you knew nothing of Molly's plot." Arthur complied, proving his innocence. "Bill please do the same and Fleur too." Shortly, the engaged pair were cleared too. "Arthur, please have Charlie swear at the earliest you can arrange it. Now, Percy, George and Fred, I need your oaths." Swiftly, they complied. "Now, swear your oaths, Ron and Ginny." Crickets.

Harry fought to control himself. His eyes reflected his rage at the confirmation of the treachery he had known must have been committed, but had not wanted to believe. The rage subsided into a glacial fury.

"I had not wanted to believe this, but I must now. Were either of you ever my friend, of Hermione's? I should let the DMLE take you now, but I'd never feel safe again. Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you acknowledge the Life Debt incurred on 20 June, 1993?" Against her will, Ginny nodded. "In payment of this debt, you must never speak to me, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Susan, Erik or Rose ever again. You will never acknowledge or interact with us. You will be aware of us enough to stay out of our way. As I have said it, so mote it be!" A flash and immediately Ginny turned away from Harry and the others.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, do you acknowledge the Life Debt incurred on 20 June, 1993?" Against his will, Ron nodded. "In payment of this debt, you must never speak to me, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Susan, Erik or Rose ever again. You will never acknowledge or interact with us. You will be aware of us enough to stay out of our way. As I have said it, so mote it be!" A flash and immediately Ron turned away from Harry and the others.

"Our business is concluded." With that, the Weasleys left. Harry then turned toward Amelia. "Auntie, should you wish to arrest Ron and Ginny, I have no objections. We are all now safe from them, but I know you may have other considerations."

"At the very least, they are material witnesses in Molly's trial and may become co-defendants. It will take some time to decide how to proceed," Amelia told him.

Harry rubbed his scar. "Whatever you decide, you have my full support, but Rosie's name has to be kept out of this."

**-WftF-**

"OK, we've saved the best for last." Harry let loose with a short, bitter laugh. "Rosie dear, we're going to need details about this other "Dark Lord" with whom we must deal."

Rose got up, hugged Harry fiercely and addressed the room. "First, we need to remember that the Weasley plot had to have had Dumbledore's consent. There is no way that he could not have been aware of their potioning.

"Second, we will be speaking to a dead man. Did any of you notice his right hand? He found one of the horcruxes, a ring, and made the mistake of putting it on. There was a curse on the ring. Although he destroyed the horcrux with Gryffindor's sword, the curse remains and is untreatable. He is being helped by Snape, who is at least able to slow the damage. In the 'first go-around', Dumbledore died at the end of next year, a mercy killing by Snape. In that year too, Draco took the Dark Mark and had the task to kill Dumbledore. That has been changed by your resolution with Draco, but might be revived by someone else, so we'll need to be alert.

"There are other things about this that may be important, but not for today." With that, Rose sat down

After a moment or two to consider Rose's information, Harry turned his attention to Amelia. "Auntie, with what we know, can the DMLE make a criminal case against him that would stick?"

"I'm sorry to say Harry I don't think so. But, we do have enough to completely drag his name through the mud and assure that his legacy is destroyed. I think that threat is enough to get what cooperation we need from him."

Harry smiled gratefully. "I think you're right. Let's take him out. What I think we need mostly is his cooperation, letting us out to go after the horcruxes and finally take out Voldemort before we get into a destructive war. He may have additional knowledge, but he'll give it to us on our terms, not his. Everyone is free to pitch in; our lives and well-being are at stake." With that, Harry gestured to Bloodaxe and Dumbledore entered the room and sat down.

As everyone expected, Dumbledore tried to take charge and convince Harry, Hermione and Susan to go to 'safety' with him for the rest of the summer. The others waited, ready to follow Harry's lead.

'Harry, my dear, dear lad, I am so happy you are safe and well, but we must get you to safety for the summer. Grimmauld may be closed, but the Burrow will suit, with additional warding and..."

"Enough, Headmaster! We know everything, or at least enough to dispense with your help! We know about Molly's plot to potion Hermione and me, Molly is being held. Ron and Ginny may well follow. We know that this plot could not have been planned without your knowing about it and your consent, even if it was just turning a blind eye. We may not be able to make charges against you stick, but we have more than enough to obliterate your reputation, don't think for a moment we won't. And it will all happen before you die; and we know about the horcrux and the curse. Cooperate with us and your final days will not be blighted."

As Harry ranted at him, Dumbledore grew ever paler, as he realized he was well and truly caught. "You seem to have me by the proverbial short hairs. What is it that you would have me do?"

Harry gave a shuddering sigh. He had not expected him to cave in so easily. He shook his head and began giving Dumbledore his terms.

"What I need the most is your cooperation; that means mainly your non-interference. You will arrange Lord's quarters for me, with accommodations for me and my two betrotheds; you heard Sirius and I expect I'll have a witch for the Black side by September 1. The common room should be able to manage a dozen people.

"You will allow me and anyone else I choose to leave the grounds in order to hunt horcruxes.

"You will allow me full access to the Sword of Gryffindor, to destroy the horcruxes.

"You will find and organize any information you think I may need and make it available to me and those I feel need to know. There will be no private interviews.

"Miss Rose Granger will be admitted as a sixth year student, with her choice of NEWT courses. In the first week, you'll arrange for her to take her OWLs in the core courses and the elective courses of her choice. Of course, she will be sorted."

Harry looked at the others. "Have I missed anything?"

Amelia answered for the others. "You've covered everything but a way to assure he'll keep his word."

Harry smiled affectionately at his godmother. "That was my last 'request'. Headmaster, you'll now swear on your magic and life that you'll adhere to this agreement."

Dumbledore sighed, glanced at Bloodaxe and getting a nod in turn drew his wand. "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore swear upon my life and magic that I shall adhere to all the conditions set forth by Harry, Lord Potter-Black in their entirety, both in the letter and spirit. As I have sworn, so mote it be!" And at that, the oath was sealed and Dumbledore dismissed.

Harry let out a long breath. All of that is done, thank Merlin! Bloodaxe, is there anything else before we determine a sanctuary?"

"Yes, my lord. You should get betrothed on the Black side soonest. Apart from anything else, you will gain additional protections once you wear a Black betrothal ring."

"OK, but I'll not settle for some pureblood fan-girl. I need someone who, like Hermione, sees me, Harry and wants to be with me for my sake. Where can I find someone like that?"

"Harry, just turn around and look"

**A/N: Thanks go to texan-muggle for being my beta for this story. **

**Thank you all for your response to this story. Your interest makes it all worthwhile.**

**My recommended story is 'Leaving Home', by Jade94, id: 4539064 This is a crossover story with NCIS. That is a show I don't watch, but I found that I really didn't need to know it, the author does a fantastic job of integrating the two you don't have to know both to enjoy the story. A plot forces Harry to flee England. Also, this story is Harmony.**

**Posted: 11/27/2014**

**Words: 5,290**


	5. 70 On Harry's Richter Scale

**A Warning from the Future**

Between their 5th and 6th years, Harry and Hermione meet someone who will change the course of their lives and ultimately help finish Voldemort. Alternate. Adventure/Family/ Romance. Harry&Hermione. Neville&Luna. OC&OC

**Chapter 5: A Seven on Harry's Richter Scale**

"_**OK, but I'll not settle for some Pureblood fan-girl. I need someone who, like Hermione, sees me, Harry and wants to be with me for my sake. Where can I find someone like that?"**_

"_**Harry, just turn around and look"**_

Harry froze. There were only two Pureblood witches in the room and he knew this voice so well. Slowly, he turned to find Susan standing near him, shy and nervous, in way he'd not seen from her since their first year. She was blushing as brightly as any Weasley. He could see the mixture of hope, fear, longing and something else. Something he had never seen before yesterday and the same thing that shone in Hermione's eyes. _Could Susan be in love with me? When could that have ever happened. How could I have missed it? She's no fan-girl. I've known her too long to think that of her. She looks so frightened, so apprehensive. I want to hug her, tell it's all going to come out right in the end. But what about Hermione? I **know** I love her. How will she react?_

"Wow. Bloodaxe, would you provide a curved loveseat for three, please?" Harry then seated Susan in the middle, Hermione on one end and sat down next to his Hufflepuff friend on the other side. Without paying attention to it, he noted that Amelia, looking both apprehensive and hopeful, was talking to Em, Dani and Rosie, who all looked shocked. "Susan, when did you start feeling this way towards me, and have I been blind not to notice—no, forget that, I've been blind so long to Hermione, so why not to you?"

"Harry, you know about Hermione's study group, you've been a part of that since first year. Hermione, me, Hannah, Lisa Turpin, Mandy, Daphne, Tracey, the Patils, Luna joining in our second year and Astoria joining in our third. Well, we were just a study group until that Halloween and the Troll. It took a couple of weeks but we were able to get the whole story out of Hermione. We were so furious at Ron! And we were so in awe of you.

"As you and Hermione became good, then best friends, we started to learn more about you through her. That is why you were invited to join the group. It wasn't that we hadn't asked other boys to join; they just weren't interested, except for Neville and Erik. And that is how we got to first know you, aside from what Hermione told us. We found you to be nothing like what the Wizarding World thought you were. We all found you to be humble, enthralled by Hogwarts and the very idea of magic. We found you were thrilled to be accepted and we could see you bloom with our friendship.

"During the rest of the year, Hermione told us everything that led to your Philosopher's Stone adventure and what the three of you did to stop Voldemort. I'm pretty sure that several of us lost our hearts to you by the end that year.

For me, it wasn't until the end of the second year that I fell in love with you. After Hermione was petrified, we saw how devastated you were and how you spent so much time with her in the Hospital Wing, just talking and holding her hand. The study group worked so hard with you, so you'd keep up your grades; we felt we owed that to Hermione and to you. When it was all over, and Hermione rushed to you and hugged you, I could see in both your eyes the love you shared. I also realized that I wanted it to be me in your arms; that I felt for you what Hermione felt too. But I wasn't jealous at all, you were and are such dear friends to me, so I hid my feelings; I was too afraid to let either of you know."

"Since then, I have done my utmost to be the best and most loyal friend to both of you that I can. Since then, my feelings for you have grown stronger and deeper. It is why I joined the DA and worked so hard. If I could not be your beloved, I could be your comrade in-arms. And I was. The DOM fight was in some ways the best night of my life. I'm sorry, that sounds so selfish of me. We never expected to lose Sirius, or for Erik to get so hurt, and I share your grief. But I'll never be ashamed that I fought alongside the man I love and I'll do so again in an instant. I love you, Harry, and if you could give me even a bit of the love you feel for Hermione, I will be happy to be your betrothed, and happier yet to become your Lady Black."

Harry shook his head to clear it and gently squeezed Susan's hand. He did not want her to think he was rejecting her. He thought about what she had said and examined his feelings. Of all his female friends, Susan was dearer to him than anyone, save Hermione. He pondered about the others in the study group. They were all very dear to him and he loved them all as sisters. But, if he could have a deeper relationship than simple friendship with any of them, it would be with Sue. But Hermione was first in his heart, so was there enough left to give Susan what she so much wanted, needed and deserved? He just wasn't sure.

He chuckled, a rueful sound. "What a day it's been. One earthquake after another. Rosie and her revelations, an 8.3 on my private Richter scale, my own Krakatoa. Learning that Hermione really loved me as I do her, a 7.6, my own Frisco. Becoming Lord Potter, then Lord Black and dealing with all that dreck, two 5.0s. And now this, definitely a 7.0. Sue, please don't be mad at me, but I need to ask. 'Mione, tell me what you think of all this please?"

Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry gently, tenderly. Then she hugged Susan tightly and kissed her cheek. "Harry love, I've known about Susan's feelings for you even before I truly knew my own feelings for you. The only question really is if you'll love her in return. Susan is the best witch to become your Lady Black. The others all love you too, but Susan loves you deeper, far deeper, maybe even deeper than I do. We both know the prophecy and we both will be at your side until the end, whenever and however it is. We know that the power Voldemort knows not is love. You have that power in spades, Harry. Susan and I both know that you can love us both, without competition or comparison. I, we, know you will give us the love we need. Just cast out fear, and trust in yourself Harry."

Harry knew it was his fear holding him back. But he'd never been trapped by fear. He couldn't be trapped now. And he'd never lied to himself. He did know his feelings. He smiled at Hermione, stood and offered Susan his hand. "Susan, please find a pair of rings for us." Susan beamed at him, went over to Bloodaxe and the box of Black rings. Choosing two, she returned to Harry and offered one to him. "Susan Amelia Bones loyal and dear friend, I do find that my feelings for you are deeper than friendship. I am afraid that I won't be worthy of your love, but I want to follow this, for as far as it shall lead. Will you walk that walk with me?"

Harry took Susan's right hand and placed the ring on her finger. "So long as I wear this ring, I shall consider no other," Susan joyously declared. She took the other ring and held Harry's right hand. "Harry James Black, I love you with all I am. I know of your fear, but that fear only proves how worthy you are. Please trust me, trust in our love. I know neither of us will ever be disappointed."

Harry bowed, then Susan placed the ring on his finger and heard him say confidently, "So long as I wear this ring, I shall consider no other."

Then, Harry took Susan into his arms and tenderly, gently kissed her. As before, a silver glow surrounded the couple, then was absorbed into them.

"Harry and Susan, I and the Nation congratulate you on your betrothal. May you find the love and support you both need and desire." Bloodaxe's expression was one of joy, even if to a non-goblin it appeared to be the onset of appendicitis.

Harry chuckled, a sound of true humor for once. "Well, unless there are any objections, let's sort out the Potter and Black real estate and go to Cornwall. This last day plus has to be the single longest run of good luck and joy I ever have had. Let's not temp fate. I'm afraid that in a minute, Millicent Bulstrode will walk in with a marriage Contract!"

For a long moment, everyone looked at Harry, with blank incomprehension. Then, Hermione began to giggle, and then laugh. That broke the ice and soon everyone was laughing loudly and blew off the tension they had all felt for hours.

Finally, the laughter petered out. "Whew! Now master Bloodaxe, let's get all the Portkeys and information about my properties together and we'll get out of your hair."

"Goblins do not have hair, my Lord," noted Bloodaxe dryly. "and we'll see quite at lot of each other, especially in the next few years. Still, your point is well taken. Please come over to my desk and we'll get you sorted out."

Harry walked over to Bloodaxe's desk, where two boxes and two thick portfolios awaited. He accepted the Portkey for Potter Manor, then shrunk the box and one of the portfolios. He held them out. "Hermione, my Lady Potter, please take our properties in hand. There's no one better suited to hold them." Hermione kissed him, then put the items in one of her pockets.

Harry did the same with the Black holdings, turned to Susan and said, "Susan, my Lady Black, please take our properties in hand. There's no one better suited to hold them". Susan put her arms about him and sweetly kissed him, then put the items in one of her pockets.

Then, Harry had his new family take a hold of the Portkey, a medallion on a three foot ribbon, and tapping his wand, they all vanished.

**-WftF-**

After the usual feelings of travel by Portkey subsided, the seven looked at the impressive estate before them. The manor house was of red brick, built in the Restoration style. What they could see of the grounds indicated several out-buildings, a large 'truck-garden' and what looked to be a combined football and Quidditch pitch. As much as they would have liked to have explored the grounds, they knew that it had to be postponed for the moment. Also, the grumbling of several stomachs reminded them that they had been through a long day and needed to eat and perhaps rest.

Approaching the huge, oaken door, Harry saw an indentation on the door's lintel, the size and shape of the stone in the Potter ring. Harry willed the Potter signet to take precedence and pushed the stone into the depression. As he did so, he heard a loud 'click', turned the knob and found the door opened easily and silently.

**-WftF-**

When they entered the Manor, they found themselves in a formal parlor that rivaled anything found in the novels of Jane Austen. What left them gobsmacked was the small phalanx of house elves standing at attention. There were 24 of them, ranging in age from old elves to toddlers.

"Master Harry, Mistress Hermione and youse guests. I is Reginald, majordomo of Potter Manor" The old, though hale appearing elf bowed towards them, with the rest of the elves following suit a heartbeat later. They all noted that these elves wore livery of a deep burgundy color, with the Potter crest emblazoned on the left chest. Hermione was impressed that these elves did not seem to conform to the 'average' appearance of house elves she'd seen, that had given rise to her 'SPEW' crusade.

"We'is the house staff for the manor, M'lord. Fifteen of us are staff, nine are too young to take duties. We'is five tends the manor, three tends to the buildins, four tends the fields, two tends the stables and storehouses and ones lawns n pitches. Will you be staying here at the manor for long, or will you be living away from us?" No one needed much insight to know how much the elves wished for a permanent stay.

"Reginald, we will be staying here permanently, at least some of us. Since the entire staff is here, what must I do to reestablish your ties to Potter?" Harry saw all the elves brighten at his words.

"M'lord, yous needs t'announce yourself as new Lord Potter, then states that yous reaffirm the ties between the House and us Elves. This same ting yous doing at t'other properties, when yous visit them."

"Thank you, Reginald. I Harry James Potter have become Lord Potter by right of blood. I reaffirm and confirm the traditional ties between House Potter and our elves." The bright light proved that Harry had successfully managed his first duty as a new lord. This earned him a long kiss on the lips from Hermione and a kiss on the cheek from Sue.

Before dismissing the staff, Harry felt a few more word were proper. "Since I don't fully know what has been expected of you and might not know for a while, I want you to know you are prohibited from self-discipline. If you think you deserve punishment for something, come to me and we'll discuss it and decide what, if anything needs to be done. Second, unless there is a formal situation, I am to be called Harry." Indicating. each of the other six in turn, he continued. "This is Hermione, this is Susan, this is Amelia, this is Emerson, this is Danielle, and this is Rose. When it just the family, we need no honorifics. You may return to your duties, except for Reginald."

As the elves vanished, Harry turned to his majordomo. "Reginald, would you have the cook prepare a large lunch for us? But before you go, will you provide floor plans for the Manor? We will need to have a tour, but that's for later." The elf bowed and gestured. Six sheets of floor plans appeared on a table in the center of several divans. Then he vanished. "Let's take a look at these before lunch, shall we?"

Harry sat himself, Hermione and Susan on the largest of the divans. Amelia and Rose sat on one divan, the Grangers on the other. Harry commented, "The first thing I'd like settled upon is sleeping arrangements." Noting smirks on their faces and wanting to forestall the teasing comments he knew were about to be made, he continued. "This is now my home when I am not at school; moreover it is Hermione's, Susie's and Rose's too." Harry noted the looks of sudden discontent and objection he saw on the faces of the other three and cut them off. "Look, that's what it means to be betrothed. I'm not flitting from one place to another to another to see my betrotheds and Rose needs her place too. See, here is the Lord's bedroom." On an impulse, Harry tapped that bedroom with his wand. The box on the plan darkened, and a set of specifications appeared.

A low whistle came from Em. "They sure don't do things by halves here." The specs showed a suite of rooms, including a sitting room, a small study, two large walk-in closets, a large bath, and a sleeping chamber with a double king size bed. Harry tapped two bedrooms on one side of the Master's and three on the other side. The specifications for these were identical to each other, and were like the Master's but on a slightly smaller scale.

"I can't see that we could do better," Harry noted with more than a bit of awe. For the boy who had lived for so long in a cupboard under the stairs in his relative's house, the space he would have now simply did not register. "So, this would be Susan's and yours auntie next door," pointing to the two rooms. "And this is Hermione's, with Rose's next and then yours, Em and Dani." pointing to the other three. Will this be OK?" Considering the nature of the suites, no one could find any reason to object. Hermione and Susan both looked at Harry with new respect. The diffident, hesitating boy was gone. So too was the impetuous, often reckless Harry. Both girls found Harry version 2.0 **very** attractive and both separately concluded that they would have a talk with each other about Harry and how to make him fully theirs.

Just then, Reginald popped in and announced, "M'lord, if you'll follow me to the family dining room, lunch is ready." Harry took the arms of his betrotheds and followed Reginald, the others close behind. The family dining room turned out to be an informally elegant room, done in a light blue with a large window having a view over the grounds. The table, made of light wood, seated eight, but the magicals suspected that it could be made to seat two or three times as many, if needed. The settings were very nice everyday china and cutlery, with the Potter crest unobtrusively present on all pieces. Of much more interest was the large amount of a variety of hot and cold lunch foods on the table. Clearly, the cooks wished to see which foods were favored and how much was eaten, for future reference.

Before the elf left, Harry asked him to make sure that the rooms he marked would be aired out and ready to be used after lunch.

The family then set to their meal with a famished gusto and for nearly a half hour, the table was silent. As the edge was taken off their hunger, a wide-ranging conversation started, on no particular topic, but all agreed that the food had been more than satisfactory.

"Em, I seem to recall that 'Mione told me once that you were in the Military."

"That I was, Harry. I served in 2 Para, in the early-mid 1970s. I saw a couple years of active duty, then I tested out of trooper duties and got accelerated dentistry training, that's where Dani and I met. By 1978, I was discharged and married. Now even though I'm a dentist and dad, I still am near fighting trim."

Harry beamed. "I hoped that was the case, dad. Can you set up a training course on the grounds and a program to get us fit? You see, Auntie Amelia and the Aurors to one side, most wizards don't waste energy doing things, if they can use magic. I want us to have every edge we can get, and fitness might be crucial."

"You bet I can, Harry. We'll start Thursday, that gives you tomorrow and Wednesday to concentrate on other matters. Five days a week and you'll be in good shape by 1 September and you'll know how to continue, once you are back in school."

"That is what I hoped for dad." Harry looked at Susan, Hermione and Rose, whose enthusiasm didn't seem to quite mirror his own.

Harry then called for Reginald. When the elf appeared, Harry said, "Reginald, I wish to introduce you to my personal elf. Dobby!" With the faintest of pops, Dobby materialized wearing his slate gray livery, with the Potter crest on his left chest. He and Reginald stared at the other, taking each other's measure, determining whether the other had 'the right stuff' to serve Harry. "Reginald, Dobby bonded to my yesterday, before I knew I could become Lord Potter. I freed, him from his evil masters four years ago and he worked at Hogwarts until we bonded. I hope that he will be welcomed ineo our household. Dobby, this is Reginald, the majordomo of Potter Manor."

The two elves both nodded, as if both were satisfied with the other. "Dobby, welcome to the Potter holdings. We have heard of your loyalty to our lord and service to him. As you are his personally, you may wear whatever livery our lord decides." Shifting his attention to Harry, he concluded, "We hope you may choose to clothe him in the House colors."

Harry realized that this would be a test to see if he could please both elves. "Dobby, please trim your robes with the burgundy of the Potter robe. Reginald, please have all the elves, here and at any Potter holding trim their robes with the slate gray of Dobby's robes. That way, we know we are one House, with different but equal relationships." Both looked very pleased, bowed then altered their robes.

Harry mentally blew a sigh of relief. _Now for the hard part!_ "Dobby, please go to Privet Drive and pack and remove all my belongings, then do the same at the Grangers. When you return, please unpack my things in the Master bedroom. Then confer with Reginald, who will assign an elf to help you. You will then return the Grangers to their house; that includes Miss Rose. You two will then pack all the belongings they wish to bring here. When you are back, you two will unpack their belongings to their satisfaction in their chambers. Miss Hermione has the room next to mine to the right as you face my door, then Miss Rose, then Mr. and Mrs. Granger. You may begin." And with that, Dobby vanished.

Speaking in a bit of a hurry, to forestall the questions, comments and objections, Harry addressed his godmother. "Aunt Amelia, how many house elves serve House Bones?"

Amelia was slightly taken aback, but told Harry, "We have two elves, Harry. Why?"

"Before yesterday, I was family-less as far back as I can remember. The Dursleys never counted and my only memory of my parents is that of their deaths, courtesy of the Dementors. Now, there are you six and each of you mean more to me than I can properly say. To lose any of you would kill me, and I'm not being figurative. You are a very high profile person in the Ministry. You could be the next Minister. You have a big target on your back and many enemies. House Bones barely survived the first war; I fear it might not survive the war that's coming. And then too, how could I live with myself if my betrothed lost her aunt. and I lost my godmother?" Harry shot a look at the Grangers. "Or her parents? Please, let me do this for you. I'd never shut you away from the world, but I _**must**_ know I've gone to the wall to protect my loved ones. Please, PLEASE trust me."

Amelia looked deeply at her godson, and realized how worried, even anguished he was. A powerful resolve move through her, she would match his effort with her trust. She hugged him, and felt his tension ebb. "Harry I trust you. Mimsy, Poppy!" And two female elves popped in. "Lord Potter, these are the elves of the House of Bones, Mimsy and Poppy. As you are my godson and Susan's betrothed, you may command them as you wish."

Harry bowed to the elves. "Mimsy and Poppy, please take your mistresses back to Bones manor. Pack all the belongings they wish to bring here. Reginald, please show them Amelia's and Susan's rooms. You should unpack and store their belongings in their chambers, according to their wishes. Then, return home and provide the illusion that they still live there. One of you shall bring Madame Amelia to and from the Ministry each day and stay to protect her from all harm. If she is in peril, bring her here." Harry then kissed Susan, hugged Amelia and the elves bowed, and took their mistresses away.

Harry looked at the four Grangers, smiled reassuringly at them, then turned to Reginald. "Reginald, the staff member you assign to help Dobby will be on special assignment for a while. He or she shall stay at the Grangers, giving the illusion that they are still living there. The Grangers will tell her or him what to do. Then he or she will also take them to and from their work and guard them, while they are there and return them to the manor afterwards. Can one elf do all this, or do we need two?"

"M'lord, I thinks we's needs twos staffs. Carl, Megan!" The two elves answered the summons. "Whens Dobby 'turns, yous gos w'him to the Grangys' help'em packed. Yous learn'n their 'tines. Whens they n unpacked, Carl, 'turns n makes em thinks the Grangys still live'n there."

"Megan, ever day Grangys work, yous take'n them then stays n 'tect em. Then yous bringing em home." The two bowed, acknowledging their instructions.

Harry then kissed Hermione chastely, hugged Em and Dani, hugged Rose and kissed her cheek. "I need to sleep. Let's have dinner at 6:30. Please have someone wake me at 6:00." Then Harry went off to the third floor, his bedroom and the Land of Nod.

**A/N: Thanks go to texan-muggle for being my beta for this story.**

**There are a couple of points I thought I should address. **

**First, a number of you thought Harry would choose Rose as his betrothed for Black. He couldn't, Rosie is not a pureblood, she can't be with Hermione as her mother. In fact Harry and Rosie have exactly the same sort of parentage; a pureblood father and a newblood mother. Even if Rose was a pureblood, Harry would never have picked her. He feels that she is family. For him, it would effectively be i_n_c_e_s_t.**

**Second, the house elves will be speaking in different modes. Any given house elf, bonded only the Houses of Potter and Black, will speak as we usually think house elves speak. Reginald will usually speak the same, but there are certain formal speeches he will speak 'normally'. Finally, elves bound to an individual, like Dobby, will speak near normally all the time. Hopefully, I can keep that all straight.**

**Posted: 12/08/2014**

**Words: 4,499**


	6. Visits, House Elves and Planning

**A Warning from the Future**

Between their 5th and 6th years, Harry and Hermione meet someone who will change the course of their lives and ultimately help finish Voldemort. Alternate. Adventure/Family/ Romance. Harry&Hermione. Neville&Luna. OC&OC

Harry felt himself drawn out of the deepest, most dreamless sleep in his memory by the back and forth pulling of his body against two delightful surfaces. Finally, he came to enough to open his eyes. Harry had no need for glasses, for the face he saw was a bare few inches away from his. He smiled as he looked at the blue eyes of his betrothed, the eventual Lady Black. His smiled at her, drew her close, meeting her lips for a long, leisurely kiss that told them of the affection, trust and growing love each had for each other. Already, both felt a deeper connection than they experienced at Gringotts, just a few hours before.

"Good evening Susan, my dear. If this is my new alarm clock, I have to say I quite approve. Are you all moved in?"

"Harry my love, Auntie and I are both moved in and grateful to live here with you. If I can wake in your arms every morning, I'd never be unhappy!"

"Now Susan, we agreed to share our betrothed. I think I'm getting a bit slighted."

Harry chuckled at the tone of voice coming from the witch who was spooned against his back so tightly.

"Hermione dearest bookworm, I'd never want you to feel sighted." Harry turned over and looked at his wonderful best friend, smiled and drew her close, noting that Susan spooned herself as tightly against his back as Hermione had. When thei lips met, he felt her passion and need and matched her kiss, telling her of his passion in return. After a long, kiss that featured a prolonged duel of their tongues, they parted, looking amused and pleased at the gleam in her eyes and their rapid breathing.

Harry sat up and scooted back so his back was against the headboard. He looked down and smiled at the two witches sharing his bed and took each of their hands.

"That was the best kiss ever!" They looked at each other, startled. Then they started howling with laughter; all three had spoken the same words, in unison.

When Hermione got control of herself, she gasped out, "If we had sung it together, it'd be like the old song;

_Just an old fashioned love song  
>Comin' down in three part harmony"<em>

"That would be a trick, since I usually sing in the key of X." Harry quipped, inciting another round of laughter.

Just then, Reginald popped into the bedroom and told the threesome, "M'lord, M'ladies, dinner is served."

**-WftF-**

The three giggling teens went down to the family dining room to find the others already there. After seating his betrotheds and kissing them, he went around the room, clapping Em on the shoulder, kissing Dani, Rose and Amelia on the cheek.

After everyone filled their plates from the tempting array of foods and began eating, Amelia cocked her head and said teasingly, "So, Harry, it looks as if you've managed to keep both your betrotheds happy. Anything that we adults need to know?"

Harry started until he saw the not quite contained laughter in the adults' faces and concluded he was getting pranked. _The son of Prongs can play too._ Harry grinned what should have been a warning to Amelia at least. "Auntie Amelia, I do believe I missed my chance. I should have offered you the ring. Then I could have a Lady Black and a chaperone for Hermione at the same time. Sorry about that Em, Dani, could have provided you with some peace of mind." Harry laughed at the gob-smacked faces around the table, until Susan thwacked him across the back of his head.

"Well done Susan" said Amelia with a big smirk on her face. "You're going to adjust to being married to Harry just fine. Hermione, I hope you took notes."

"Hey, hey, hey! Is that any way to treat Lord Potter-Black?. Harry exclaimed in mock indignation. After a deafening chorus of 'Yes' from the rest of the table, Harry laughed again. "OK, OK, just checking! Seriously, though, I fully intend to be a virgin until my first wedding night. Em, Dani, Amelia, do I need to swear a binding oath?"

The adults hastily assured the young wizard that his word was enough. After that, the conversation became general. Harry was told that a time-table had already been drawn up by Dani and his betrotheds for visiting the rest of the Potter holdings. Visiting four properties a day would see the entire list done by Saturday, then he would do the same with the Black properties. Harry intended to take both of his betrotheds with him to all of the properties. He had no intention to ever have to split his time between houses and hoped his witches would feel the same.

After dinner, they all congregated in the same drawing room they used earlier that day. Harry said, "There is a lot we need to organize between now and the end of the month. I want Neville, Luna and Erik to come in the 29th so we can celebrate our birthdays." Explaining for Em and Dani, Harry continued, "Neville's birthday is the 30th and mine is the 31st. So it makes sense for our birthdays to be jointly celebrated. Then again, in a perfect world, Nev and I would have grown up together as his mother was my Godmother, and my mother his Godmother."

"So he is an orphan too?" asked Em.

"In effect. Shortly after my parents died, his parents were were attack by DeathEaters and tortured into insanity. They have been in the long-term spell damage ward at St. Mungo's ever since."

The Grangers shivered. "Neither of you have had easy rows to hoe, Harry. Both situations have their horrors." Dani offered sympathetically.

"It has been a bond between us, since we had opened up to each other about our families. Anyway, we've a lot to get done in the next two weeks. Hermione do you have a notebook and some pens?"

"Yes, I do, love. I'll be right back!" Hermione gave her love a kiss and ran for her room.

While they waited, Harry explained to the Boneses. "Paper and pens are a lot cheaper than quills and frankly more reliable. I've thought it would be good to use them at Hogwarts for note-taking and leave parchment and quills for assignments and tests. I might even do that this year."

Just then Hermione returned with a note book and three pens. Harry accepted them wrote headings on three pages and some notations on each of those pages.

"We're going to make lists. Right now I've started three lists: questions for Bloodaxe, issues for Ted Tonks, and tasks to be done by July 26th. Everyone feel free to add to the lists or start another list. Hopefully by the weekend, we will know what needs doing for the rest of this month."

Everyone thought this was a great idea and the pad was passed around. When it got back, Harry's lists had grown and one additional list 'Guest list for Birthday Party', had been added. He was also told a list of Birthday gift ideas would be made, but kept where he couldn't find it.

"Well, it's 9:00 and I'd like to be to bed by 11:00. I'm making it a point that the last two hours of my day are spent with Susan and Hermione, so we can unwind, and get closer. So, my

ladies, shall we bid everyone good night?"

Harry, Susan and Hermione went upstairs and if there were no ribald comments made, they did think they could hear some off-color **thoughts**. All three faces were scarlet as the left the others.

**-WftF-**

When they got up to the bedrooms, Harry looked at his betrotheds and said. "Why don't we each take a moment and put on our pajamas and meet in my room?" His witches agreed and they soon found themselves next to Harry's bed in their night clothes. All of their sleepwear was quite modest, which still did not stop them all from blushing madly.

Harry stepped close to Hermione and drew her to him for a long, passionate, opened-mouthed kiss and tongue battle that left them gasping and feeling definitely more than merely affectionate towards the other.

Harry helped Hermione up on the bed, then turned to Susan. She looked at him expectantly, but not without an undercurrent of trepidation, if not a bit of fear. Harry just smiled reassuringly at her, kissed her forehead, nose, then her lips. As before, it was a long, tender kiss that told her that he did love her and it filled her with a warmth she had never experienced. Her head spun, and her knees began to buckle. Harry, without breaking the kiss, scooped an arm under her knees and picked her up bridal style. They held the kiss for a long moment longer. When their lips parted, Susan looked into his eyes, blue meeting green and sighed. "Wow." She breathed in a dreamy voice.

"Wow too." Said Harry as he deposited Susan on the bed-along side Hermione, then climbed on the bed. "Hermione, how would you describe your kiss?"

"I think I'd say sexy and perfect." Hermione's sultry smile re-enforced her opinion.

"Sweet Sue, what about your kiss?" continued Harry.

"I'd say perfect and tender and loving." Susan said with a brilliant smile.

"l thought it was two perfect kisses from my two perfect ladies. That's really the point, you see. Two different but perfect kisses. That is how I want our relationships to be. Not equal, but equitable.

"You are two different women and I'll never confuse your needs or wants or desires with the other's. You are not now or ever will be in competition with each other for me. I hope you both know that. I will always strive to give you all you need, without my considering the other. As long as we always talk frankly, I don't see any of us going off the tracks. By the way, you two must have planned my wake up-call earlier. Did you have a plan, other than making me feel wonderful?"

They began to blush furiously. Susan spoke softly. "We wanted to make sure to make you ours. Are you mad?"

Harry gaped at them for a moment. Then he gave them the most reassuring smile he could. He could see Susan was the less confident of the two and he drew near and gave another love filled kiss, full of promise for the future.

"Better?" He asked her. She nodded, with a dazed expression on her face.

"I guess I should make one thing clear. Forget what Bloodaxe said to us about betrothals. I am very much in love with you, Hermione. Do you have any doubt that you will be my Lady Potter?"

"None at all, my Lord Potter."

"Good_, _that is the way it should be. There is no one who could take your place in my heart as my Lady Potter. The only one who can stop it is you. I would never do anything against your will.

"Sue, are you afraid this is a trial, an audition? Don't be. If I thought it was, I would never have asked you to choose rings for us. You will be my Lady Black unless you decide otherwise. I could and would never do anything against your will.

"I know I don't love you yet with the depth and fervor that you love me. But long before you and I marry, I am certain I will. I won't marry either of you until Voldemort is finished. I love you now and by then I will love you as much as you love me.

"I'm not sure if there are any other conditions imposed by either House, but we'll find out. If there are none, I will leave the question of when I marry each of you to you both. But I do want a three week honeymoon each. Just don't have a dual, OK?"

Harry found himself flat on his back, and inundated with kisses from his two witches. _There are a lot of worse fates. I've faced most of them! Still not convinced entirely that this isn't a dream, but I don't want to wake up._ Harry tried to give back as good as he got, but gave that up as a hopeless task and simply surrendered. Eventually, they gave out and he ended up on his back, with his intendeds using his chest for their pillows.

"I want each of you to know that you are welcome to join me here in my bed any night you wish. Or, if you wish, I will join you in your bed for the night. Even though we won't have intercourse, until our wedding night I hope we'll see that night as being the conclusion of prolonged foreplay. For tonight, if you are willing, I'd like to share my bed with you."

A deep kiss from Hermione and an even deeper kiss from Susan gave him all the answer he needed. He turned down the covers and they all got under them and pulled them up. He turned towards Susan and said tenderly, "Good night my Lady Black"

"Good night my Lord Black." After sharing a long, sweet good night kiss, Harry tuned on his side and felt Susan spoon tightly into his back.

Drawing Hermione towards him, he lovingly said, "Good night my Lady Potter"

"Good night, my Lord Potter." After a long and tender kiss, Hermione turned on her other side and sighed contentedly as Harry spooned tightly into her back. Soon, they were asleep.

**-WftF-**

The next morning, the three teens came down to breakfast at a rather leisurely 9:00 to an amused trio of Grangers. They blushed, knowing they were in for some teasing. Rose smirked.

"Good morning mum. You really looked 'rested'. Are you sure that you and Uncle Harry didn't start working on replacing me as your first-born?"

The look on Hermione's face set the three off into gales of laughter. It took a long time before they ran out of guffaws. Hermione looked at them and huffed. "Well, if you're through exercising what passes as wit these days, I'll have you know that unless deep passionate kisses with the man I love and sleeping with him spooned behind me, with several layers of clothing between us causes pregnancy, I'd say you're safe for the moment—not to say a lot of me wished it had, but we're not ready yet, not until we get some vanquishing done."

"And engagement rings," offered Harry.

"And wedding rings and white weddings," finished Susan.

And they left a set of Grangers sitting with gob-smacked looks on their faces.

"Hermione, would you get the notebook and a pen please?" Asked Harry.

"I'll be right back." When Hermione returned, she handed the notebook and pen to Harry.

"Thank you love. Now, one of the things I have on my list to discuss with Bloodaxe and Ted Tonks is proper documentation for Rosie. I think the best cover story might be that Rose is the daughter of a distant cousin of Em's, who was home-schooled. What I want to know Em, is if you and Dani want to adopt Rose as your daughter and if Rose wants that too."

Em and Dani looked at each other, too shocked for words. After a moment, they looked at Rose with hopeful looks on their faces. Rose looked back, yearningly. "Grandpa, grandma, would you make me a Granger? I've wanted to be a Granger for so long, ever since I started hearing mum's stories. Mum, I love you, but you can't claim me as your daughter, not yet anyway. Do you mind?"

Hermione caught Rose in a fierce hug, followed by Em and Dani.

Tears filled Dani's eyes and there was a catch in her voice. "Of course we will, Rosie. We love you and want you to be an 'official' Granger."

After a long four-way hug, Rose rushed to Harry and gave him a rib-crushing hug. "Thank you, Uncle Harry."

"Anything for my niece, Rosie. I want you to feel happy and loved."

As Rose released him, Hermione hugged him even harder and kissed him deeply. "Harry, you are just the most wonderful, kind and thoughtful man I think I'll ever know. Thank you."

"Thank you love. Just remember, I love Rosie too and want the best for her. Now, don't we have some places to visit?"

With that reminder, the three went to the information on Potter properties, gathered the Portkeys, and went off to their first destination.

In each of the four properties, they were greeted by the house elf staff and Harry renewed the bonds between the House of Potter and the elves. They were then given a tour of the property, with Hermione taking detailed notes. At the third stop, they had lunch. The properties varied from snug bungalows, to mansions perhaps three quarters the size of the manor. The staff varied from two elves to fifteen. By 3:00 pm, they were back at the manor.

Harry then attended to some tasks that he hadn't had time to do earlier. He had Reginald show him how to adjust and maintain the wards and the Fidelius. Harry learned the 'address' for the manor and then added the other six living in the manor to the wards and Fidelius, planning on giving them the secret at dinner.

He spent an hour with his betrotheds reading over the information about the four properties they would visit the next day. At 4:30, he went to take a nap, asking that he be awakened by 6:00.

**-WftF-**

Shortly before 6:00, Harry was woken up by his now favorite 'alarm clock'. After seeing to the clock's 'maintenance', a very happy lord and his two ladies joined the four at the table. After greeting the Grangers and Amelia, a wonderful dinner was shared and enjoyed. Each related to the others their day. Amelia was very happy to learn about Rose's upcoming adoption and congratulated them on their decision.

Everyone was interested in hearing from Amelia about the workings of the Ministry. It appeared that Fudge was definitely on his way out, likely within a week. Amelia was already the subject of feelers from factions of the Wizengamot concerning her interest in becoming the next Minister. Amelia candidly admitted that she felt herself to be the best option available. This got a renewed warning of caution from Harry.

As dinner ended, conversation turned to the inspection of that day's properties. The detailed descriptions (mostly by Hermione) fascinated the rest and Harry promised that when there was time, everyone would see any property they wished.

Then Harry asked for some attention. "I felt I needed to clarify things a bit for the rest of you about how Susan, Hermione and I are going forward. Last night both my loves slept in my bed. I believe that I will sleep with one or both of my betrotheds on almost every night. We are learning about one another, and our feelings towards one another. This is vital to us, because we'll be together for the rest of our lives."

"That said, I am leaving the decision of when they share a bed with me up to them. Their 'no' is absolute to me. That is part of my love for them. I will never abuse their trust in me, **never**! I shall never forget that I'm plain Harry, from the cupboard under the stairs. I still can hardly get my mind around the idea that two such wonderful women could love me. I know it is true, but it won't ever be something I'll take for granted.

"Their love is the greatest gift I've ever had or will have."

After Harry finished speaking, both his witches hugged him and led him up the stairs. Soon, they were in his bed and Susan was telling them about her life, growing up lonely, without many friends after a couple of instances in which she was 'befriended' only to find out she was being used to get close to her aunt. By the time she started Hogwarts, her only true friend was Hannah Abbott, otherwise just a few acquaintances. Soon though Harry lay back, an arm around each girl's shoulder, a strawberry blonde head and a brunette head pillowed on his chest.

**A/N: Thanks go to texan-muggle for being my beta for this story.**

**A couple matters I need to bring up. First, I discovered my circumlocution of 'incest' was unneeded. The site had censored it before in PMs, so I thought it might here.**

**This time out, I have two recommended stories, both by sprinter1988; Harry's had ****E****nough, ****id: 7573003 ****and Damn Wizards, ****id: 7782623 ****Taken together, they form one story.**

**Finally, I wish everyone Happy Holidays. (Yes, I have friends of many faiths)**

**Posted: 12/22/20**

**Words: 3,543**


End file.
